When I Close My Eyes
by BluestBunnie
Summary: After X3.Logan visits Rogue one night and finds out the 'cure' has worn off.Will she learn to control her mutation?Will Logan learn to control his feelings for her?What happens when good'ol Remy pays a visit?And what's become of the Botherhood?
1. Touched

_**When I Close My Eyes**_

**Chapter 1**

**Touched**

::Logan's POV::

First there were only her eyes, green and hard, I couldn't take my eyes away to look around me but I had a sense that there would soon be nothing. Then the air in the room disappeared and her eyes left me. I was speaking but the words made no sense and probably had no sound to back them up. I was breathless and felt like I was floating, everything was bright, no, more like glowing. I could hear her voice murmur in all through out my head. It was soothing and somehow arousing at the same time, her deep southern accent teasing me. I realized what was happening when my throat began to burn as if I had just chugged a bottle of hot whiskey.

It was somewhat painful at first, the air leaving my lungs and my brain shutting down. I felt like plastic melting slowly while the sun beats down on it. This was very familiar, it has happened before, twice, but this time it was different. Much different. I couldn't speak, see, or breath. But I could smell this time; I could smell her all over me. Her scent became stronger and I began breath again, taking in quick gasps of air. I became warm and felt as if something was lifted off of me. Like all my troubles were gone, I felt careless and content...I was...happy?

It was a very unusual and pleasant feeling. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. And here I am, dying, and happy. It was as if every care in the world had gone, including Jean. It was almost as if I was loosing memories of her. I kept trying to think about her, say her name, see her face, but I had forgotten how to pronounce it. In ways it was relieving, but then I became afraid that I was only fading away, with my sorrow for her. I was disappearing like she had.

Suddenly I forgot what I was thinking and heard that southern voice again. It was clearer now, she was saying my name. It made me smile even though she sounded so frightened, and I could tell that I had a huge grin on my face. I began to smell her even more, she reeked of fear and loneliness. I began to breathe easier, no longer gasping for the air, and I became warmer. But not too warm, just warm enough. Like I was soaking in a bathtub that has just been filled. This was such a wonderful sensation, comfortable and nothing to care about or make me feel anything but this. With a grin on my lips I opened my eyes. There was green, white, and brown all mixed together in a blur right in front of me.  
"Marie?..." I wasn't sure if I had said it or just thought it.

**: Earlier That Night:**

4:00am. I couldn't sleep and it was begging to piss me off. I also couldn't get the pervious day's events out of my mind. Dr. Jean Grey's funeral. It is getting annoying and hard to think of anything else. Jean, Jean, Jean. That red haired woman is making me suffer for killing her. I winced when I reminded myself of what I had done. My heart felt like it was cracking into little pieces that only the most graceful fingers could put back together. For some reason that made me think of Marie, her fragile untouched fingers. Thank Jesus, I needed someone else to think about.

I hadn't talked to Marie since she left to get 'cured.' I had seen her at Jean's, I winced again saying her name in my mind, funeral. I remember watching her, sitting next to Bobby Drake with a lost look in her eyes. She looked lonely even though she was around a crowd of people. It was as if she was the only person there, by her self sinking deep into her troubles. I knew she was troubled, I could see it in her face. I kinda like it, how passionate her feelings are, rather she's sad or glad. I could never feel as passionate as she does. I feel bad for her, she deserves to be happy. Hmm... Maybe I should go cheer her up. A brilliant idea, it would be nice to see her.

I hurried out of my room and made way towards hers. Half way there I realized that is was almost five in the morning now. I had forgotten how late it was, I didn't want to wake her up. I stopped in my tracks and thought for a moment. Hell, she'll be mad but I'm gonna wake her up anyway. I'll make it up to her by taking her out on Scott's bike. That brought up a few painful memories of Jean but I shook it off and walked faster.

As I got closer to her room I could hear her grunting and moaning. I sighed thinking that she was in there with that ice cube brat touching her no longer untouchable skin. My heart sank, but at the same time thinking that she could be touched now made me happy. I mean that's what she wanted. I heard another grunt and my over protective side got the best of me and I became angry, he was touching my Marie. Yeah, nobody knows it, not even her, but she's mine. I was the only one who could touch her for longer than 2 minutes before she got the cure, and now that she is touchable and anybody can caress her soft face I feel…jealous I suppose. I got a little closer to the door, even though she wasn't speaking the noises coming from her kind of clamed me. Then I realized that they weren't moans and grunts of pleasure. Instead of smelling Drake my nose tickled with stress and fright, from Marie.

I hurried and opened her door. Her blanket was on the floor in a heap and she was tangled up in her sheets tossing around in a nightmare. She was wearing a white tank top and very short bottoms. They were dark green, her favorite color, right now my favorite. I hadn't seen her in such revealing clothes before and I had a horrible urge to reach out and touch her, her body looked so soft and inviting. Gah, I've got to stop thinking smut about her, she's too beautiful to have me thinking these...arousing...thoughts about her. I gulped and then realized that I am standing here fantasizing about her while she's tossing and turning. I debated if I should wake her up or not but then I heard words come from those lush deep red lips of hers.

"N...no...please..." She muttered. The expression on her face was full of pain.  
I got defensive almost as if someone was in the room with us trying to hurt her.  
"...leave...him alone..." She tossed and her back was facing me.  
"Rogue?" I spoke, hesitantly.  
"Ugh...Logan…"  
Did she really say my name or was I imagining it?  
"Marie?" I said loudly this time. "Kid, wake up."

I reached my hand out to touch her, wake her, but before I could make contact I heard someone in the hall way walking towards us. Still in my protective mood, I growled and turned facing the door way, my fists ready to reveal my claws any minute. If someone was going to mess with Marie, they were going to have to get past me. But of course it was only ice prick. I ignored him and looked back down at Marie, still mumbling and twisting around in the sheets.

"She's having one of your nightmares," Bobby spoke, still standing at the door way. I heard him but didn't say anything. I became overwhelmed with guilt. Beautiful, innocent Marie was being tortured by the same nightmares I have, because her skin took in my innermost demons?

"She still has part of you stuck in her head even though she's been cured," Bobby hissed.

I reached in to touch her shoulder, to wake her and get away from the horrible images that bonded us. She gasped and I felt something very familiar, I kept my hand locked onto her shoulder as she sat up and heard Drake yell my name.

_::Marie's POV::_

Ah felt like I was bein' electrocuted. A strong burnin' sensation carried throughout my veins and my skin became very hot and tingly. It cooled quickly and ah became overwhelmed with strength. Ah felt as if I could pick up the whole mansion and throw it. Next something weird happened; my body became heavy and ached with horrible pain, but only for a few minutes. It felt like something was pushing my body down while ah was trying to sit up. The pain left after a while and ah felt cold. It did this for a while. When it stopped ah could smell Wolverine all around me. His scent was a mix of leather, cigar smoke, and musk. Ah liked it, the smell of a real man.

Ah blinked a couple of times opening my eyes and realized that Logan was holdin' tightly onto my arm. I gasped knowing what was happening, this wasn't a nightmare anymore, ah could feel his grasp on me, it felt too real. It was warm and calloused. Cure my ass, ah was suckin' the life right out of 'em. For some reason he wouldn't let go of me. Ah screamed, un-gloved ah couldn't pull him off me. Bobby grabbed a hold of him and pulled him away. Now Logan was on the floor convulsing. He had held onto me for too long. Ah was about to panic but found myself leaning off the side of the bed and touching him again. Ah had no control over my body at this point. Bobby's eyes got wide and scared and looked at me as if ah were a stranger. My skin got cold, freezin', and the strength ah had consumed was quickly fading and ah became very weak and light headed as ah touched Logan.

He grinned and ah continued to touch him and than after his eyes opened ah quickly let go. Before I slumped onto the floor ah saw Logan look me straight in my eyes.

Logan? Bobby? My vision left me and everything went black, my head pounded and Logan's thoughts consumed my mind before it went blank.

* * *

_: Vast:_

_Flames_

_Close your eyes_

_Let me touch you now_

_Let me give you something that is real_

_Close the door Leave your fears behind_

_Let me give you what you're giving me_

_You are the only thing_

_That makes me want to live at all_

_When I am with you_

_There's no reason to pretend that_

_When I am with you I feel flames again_

_Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave_

_Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave you_


	2. Where Is My Mind

**Chapter 2: Where Is My Mind?**

_::Marie's POV::_

Ah woke in my bed. A horrible pain shot through my head as I sat up and grasped my temple tightly as if it would make it go away. It stayed and ah began to shake violently. My vision blurred and sorrow flooded my entire body, not my sorrow but Logan's. Ah became overwhelmed with his feelings and thoughts. I started to feel guilty, angry, miserable and...aroused? This lasted for about 15 minutes, by the time my brain managed to shut him out I prayed that ah had been given the mutation to be able to feel nothing, the mutation to think only happy thoughts. My vision returned and I looked around me. Ah felt, and yes this was my feelings this time, not the Wolverine's, hurt that no one was by my side. I shook it off and stood, a little wobbly.

Ah had an uncontrollable urge for a cigarette. I kept a pack of smokes in my panty drawer and grabbed them, rushing outside to lite one up. Ah had urges to smoke after touching Logan before, but this time it was worse.

What was today? No one was in the halls, not a soul. Ah tried to remember what the date was, was it day time or night? My head was still killin' me so ah tried to not to think anymore. Ah wish I could just turn my brain off. It was dark outside and ah sat down next to the beautiful water fountain that must have cost the Professor a fortune. Ah inhaled the gray smoke and felt a bit relaxed. No wonder Logan smoke this things, it was smoothing. Ah leaned back and sighed. It must have been pretty late and ah assumed that everyone was sleeping, thus the empty halls. Ah just wanted to stay here and not feel anything, ah tried to keep my mind off of what happened last night, afraid that Logan's thoughts would consume me again.

I lit another cigarette and looked down at my hands...Why did my powers kick in now? Was it just for this one time, or are they back again...for good? Ah…ah just want to touch someone. Is this some kind of sick karma getting back at me for something I've done? Letting me get a taste of what it's like to touch again, and than taking it away?

Ah leaned back and bit father and my hair fell into the fountain, ah kept it there flowing in the water. There was a small pain on the side of my temple. It felt like someone was tapping me on the head over and over again. "What?" Ah growled out loud. It was the Wolverine in my head. Not now Logan, stay out for now.

He wasn't going to let me off this easy, and ah began to think and feel his thoughts again. He reminded me of his guilt and sorrow. It was for Jean, for killing her. Figures. But than ah began to feel it even worse ... the guilt hit me so hard ah got a lump in my throat. Ah rubbed my eyes and sighed, preparing myself for whatever the reason it was that he was feeling this. Instead of tryin' to block him out of my head ah let him in. Ah don't know why, ah guess ah'd rather think about his thoughts than my own. Ah'm goin' crazy...ah lit another cigarette.

Okay Logan... ah spoke to myself...What else do you feel guilty about? It's not like ah heard his voice in my head or saw an image, but ah could just tell what he was thinking. It just popped up outta no where in my mind, as if it was my own. He felt bad for my nightmares, guilty as if he had done something horrible to me, for not being able to protect me in my dreams. This brought back memories of the night before...when he touched me.

Loneliness… Ah know this one well...too well. What it is Logan? What do you want so bad that it is making your heart ache? Jean? Your past? Ah concentrated a little harder. Ah was begging to amuse myself trying to figure out the Logan in my head, kinda pathetic huh?

He was lonely even though he was in a place where people welcomed him and cared for him he wasn't content with where he was...he wanted something else oh gosh Logan, ah feel just the way you do shugar. What do you want so badly? Ah poked my brain over and over again and nothing came. Ah wanted to concentrate more on what was making him so lonely since ah related with it so well, but another of his troubles squeezed in.

What? Ah blushed. Lust. He could get...touch...any women he wanted. Ah'm a hundred times more "lustful" than him, that shouldn't be a problem for touchable Wolverine. Ah thought about the times he's touched me...my blush deepened, ah could feel my cheeks get warmer. Yet another cigarette ah placed on my lips. Ah took a deep inhale trying to rid my mind of my own perverted thoughts ... ah wanted to know what Wolverine lusted for. Why? Well, ah guess it couldn't hurt to find out. Ah bet its Jean, maybe Storm. They are so pretty, so touchable... Alrighty Wolvie, what turns you on? The first thing that came to my mind was the color green.

_::Logan's POV::_

I opened my eyes and saw Storm standing over me in the infirmary. My mind felt like it was hit by a ton of bricks when the events from last night came crashing down into right now. I growled and Storm spoke seeing that I was awake.

"Logan, how do you feel?"  
"Marie? Where is she?" I growled.  
"Marie?"  
"Rogue!" I almost yelled it at her. She jumped a little and blinked a few times.

"Oh, she is in her room resting. She'll be fine, tell me how you feel."  
Besides the events rushing around in my head I felt pretty damn good.

"I feel better than I did before she touched me," I said sitting up and scooting off the cot.  
"Logan, be serious wit---"  
"I am! I have to go see her... Now."  
"Wait a minute," She placed her hand on my shoulder and stared me straight in the eyes,

"I need you to tell me about what happened, are you honestly all right?"  
I stopped and thought for a minute. This was pretty odd, Marie's powers comin' back, not to mention how relieved I feel after she touched me. I feel better than I have in a long, long time.

"I'm perfectly fine. I couldn't be better, honestly..." I smirked.  
"Hmm..." "So this 'cure' she took doesn't actually cure?" My eyebrow arched, curious.  
"It seems that way, although it's almost as if she can control her mutation for a little while. The reason why you are alive Logan is because when you touched her and she consumed your healing power, she put her mutation aside while she controlled yours. Somehow she managed control your mutation and use it to heal you."

"I think she did more than just transfer my powers back into me. I feel like she lifted a heavy burden off of me."  
"Hmm..." Storm rubbed her chin in thought, "I don't know why you feel better, but I will talk to Dr. McCoy about it."

I started to get impatient as she tried to make sense of what I had told her. I wanted to see if Marie was really all right, she must be going through a lot finding out her mutation has returned. We have so much in common, me and her ... things never go the way we want them too.

"Go ahead and check on her if you want, I'll call Dr. McCoy over and take a look at yours and hers blood work. I hope he can find out what's going on... Let me know if you begin to feel lightheaded or anything."  
I smirked at the white haired Goddess, she really did try her best to figure things out.

When I left the infirmary I realized that it was pretty late. All the students were in their rooms sleeping, I wonder if any of them knew about Marie's mutation returning, besides Ice Prick of course. When I knocked on her door there was no answer. Maybe she was asleep. I knocked harder and still no response. I couldn't pick up her scent that I had taken in so strongly the night before up either, so I opened the door.

Her bed was empty and she wasn't in the bathroom either. I sighed and decided to see if she was in the kitchen. She wasn't there, so I checked the Library, I knew she spent a lot of time in there, but I had no luck.

After about thirty minutes of wondering around the mansion's hallways I was getting irritated, she wasn't anywhere to be found. My irritation quickly became fear as I imagined only the worse. I quickened my pace. What if she was kidnapped? What if she was lost or trapped somewhere? As I walked past a window something caught my eye outside. I stopped and looked, squinting to see.

There she was outside lying down by the fountain... Lying down? Shit! She must have passed out...Dammnit Marie, you should know better than to be outside. I ran as fast as I could downstairs and into the dark night. As I approached her I noticed she was awake, her head propped up against the concrete fountain with her hair floating freely in the water. The rest of her body was sprawled out on the grass and she held a cigarette up to her lips.

She reminded me of a mermaid, no, more like a siren. But what the hell was she thinkin' smoking cigarettes? She ain't like me she can get cancer from that shit. I got closer and was surprised she didn't notice me approaching. Her face was bright red. I grinned, what is she thinking about? I decided to walk up from behind her and startle her.

I slowly came up behind her, before saying anything I stopped and admired her. I wanted to take her hair and lick the water from it, I wanted to take her cigarette from her dark red lips and kiss them. Now my face was a shade of red too. I shook my head trying to rid it off these thoughts.

"Whatcha doin' out here kiddo?"  
She jumped and dropped her smoke and turned quickly around towards me. Her eyes were wide and she held her chest and breathed heavily. Her hair was no longer in the fountain, but dripping wet and lying on her shoulders. I started to laugh as she got her composure back.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days Logan!" She hissed. I sat down beside her.

"Since when did you start smoking?" I took it from her and helped myself to a drag.

"After you touched me, if ah die from cancer I'll just blame you."  
"Hey now, don't say that," I kept the cigarette and she stared at me anxiously wanting it back.  
"I'm not givin' it back, I don't want you blaming me for her bad habits."

She just smirked and lit up another one. We sat there looking up at the sky for a good while, no need to share words. I really liked this about Marie. Whenever we were together we could just talk with our eyes. We didn't need to amuse ourselves with pointless conversation. The only time she needed to speak is if I wanted to hear her sexy southern voice. We hadn't sat next to each other and enjoyed the company for a long time... I really enjoyed being next to her right now, admiring the landscape and the way the moonlight looked on her pale soft skin, making her glow...and her shirt becoming wet from her hair...I looked away hoping she didn't notice me staring.

_::Marie's POV::_

Ah liked having him here beside me. I'm glad we don't have to always speak when we are together too, ah have enough voices in my head already. Ah was glad that he found me out here, although he didn't have to startle me like that. My heart was still beatin' fast. Ah hope he didn't see me blushin'. What would the Wolverine think if he caught me thinkin' bout what he would be lustin' after? Ah was probably gonna figure it out too if he hadn't interrupted me. I looked over at him and examined his face ... there something different about him. I sensed he was about to look over so I quickly turned my head the other way. Ah hope he didn't catch me...When he turned back around I looked a little harder. What was it? Why did his face look so different? Was it the moon light playing tricks on me, or did he really look any different? He was smiling, that was a rare sight. Perhaps that's what was different.

"What? Got something on my face?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.  
"Huh?" Oops, didn't realize ah was staring at him for this long.  
"Uh...N-no," Ah looked down.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" Ah could feel my face turning red.  
He growled knowing ah wasn't telling him something. "Fine. Be that way."

"What way? There isn't anything on your face but hair," ah smirked knowin' ah was gettin' to him. He grabbed my pack of smokes and threw them in the fountain.  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Ah stood up and watched as the water devoured the tobacco. He just smirked. Ah balled my fists thinking of how to get him back.

"Whatcha' gonna do? Running out of facial hair jokes?"  
Ah leaned down and placed my hands in the fountain and tossed water at him. Ah laughed and he jumped up, look who was startled now! He grinned and walked over to me giving me a dirty look.  
"Oh yeah?" He growled.  
"Yeah? You running out of things to throw into the fountain?" Uh-oh, Shouldn't have said that. He picked me up and threw me in the water despite my kicking and twisting.

Ah couldn't believe he did that! Now my butt was hurting from the harsh landing and ah was soaking wet while he stood there trying not to fall over from laughing. Ah splashed more water at him and he jumped in the fountain after me. He chased me around while we both splashed water at each other every time we had the chance. A brilliant idea popped into my head. Ah purposely tripped and fell face first into the water. He stopped splashing me and picked me up in his arms when he realized ah wasn't splashing back. Ah pretending to grunt and he got closer to my face, perfect! Ah spit water at him and he dropped me. I couldn't help but roll around in laughter.

"That's real funny huh Marie?" He splashed more water at me and rubbed his eyes. "Y-yes, it i-i-s!" Ah said in-between fits of laughter. He sat down on the side of the fountain and titled his head trying to get water out of his ears. Ah sat in the water watching him, admiring his wet body. Ah found myself craving to peel off his wet clothes and see what was underneath. He came over towards me and lifted me up with one arm. Ah blinked confused by his action.

"C'mon lets go inside before you catch a cold."

"But ah'm not cold... And it's summer!"  
"Then why is your face so pink and your eyes glossy like that?" He still had hold of my arm. At first ah cursed myself of lettin' him notice ah was turned on but then ah realized he was touching my bare skin.  
"L-Logan?"  
"I'm already gonna get blamed for you gettin' cancer, I'm not gonna get in trouble for you catchin' a cold too," He said continuing to hold onto me he dragged me out of the fountain. Ah concentrated as hard as ah could to keep my mutation from acting up. Ah was going to tell him to let go but he seemed fine, it was working! I concentrated harder...told myself not to kill him. Was the cure returning or had ah stopped it myself?  
"Logan! Logan!"

"What?" He turned and looked at me with his 'what the?' look.  
"My mutation! Ah stopped it!"

_::Logan's POV::_

I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and shinning.  
"Are you sure?" She just smirked and looked down at my hand on her arm.

"You can touch me!" She almost sang the words. I pulled her into my arms and gave her a hug. Our soaked bodies pressed together.  
"I'm happy for you Marie."  
"Do you think ah'm actually controlling it or do you think the cure only returned?" She lowered her head.  
"We'll have to ask that McCoy guy about it when he gets here."

She began to walk off, her head still lowered.  
"What's the matter?" I asked following behind her.  
"It just seems that once something good happens there is always something worse afterwards..."  
"Don't talk like that kid."  
"You know it's true! In my case anyway..." My heart sank seeing her so sad. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked straight into my eyes. My heart beat quickened for a second.

"I know how you feel darlin'. But ever since I've met you things have only gotten better...Maybe soon it will turn out that way for you."  
She looked up at me with a look of disgust burning in her eyes.  
"You're such a liar," She yanked her shoulder away from my hand and rushed towards the mansion away from me.

"What?" I didn't understand what she meant.  
"What the hell do you mean by 'gotten better' Logan? Things have only been worse for you after what has happened to Jean. Ah know cuz your inside my head! You're miserable over it! You aint got to lie about things to make me feel better!" She pushed her hands up against her temple in anger and slammed the door behind her. I just stood there speechless trying to register everything she had just said. What the hell did I do this time?

I had completely forgotten about Jean ever since last night. I wasn't lying, ever since I had met Marie things have only been for the better. Hell, I would still be drifting from bar to bar gettin' in fights if I hadn't met her. Right now I would be locked in my room depressed over Jean if it hadn't been for Marie doing… whatever she did. Somehow she relieved me.

Dammnit Marie, I would be a mess if it wasn't for you. I decided to go inside and try to find out where she was. The image of her holding her hands up against her head replayed in my mind over and over again as I sniffed around the mansion trying to pick up on her scent. She should touch me again...see what I'm thinkin' now. Her! That's what I'm thinkin' about, and I'm happy. If she touched me now she would see that things have 'gotten better' despite Jean.

I picked up her scent towards the Library. I opened the wide doors and looked in. It was dimly lit giving the room an orange glow, it was cozy and warm. I had been in too much of a hurry to realize it earlier.

I didn't see her at any of the tables...I looked down the long isles of books. She was curled up leaning against the wall in-between two long shelves of books. I grinned for some reason and sat down next to her.  
"Sorry ah yelled at you..." She spoke first, her hair blocking my view of her face. I brushed my fingers against it and tucked the white strand behind her ear. Looking down she smiled, trying to hide it from me.  
"You ain't gotta apologize kid."  
"It's just...a lot has happened since last night. In my head..."  
"Tell me about it then."  
She looked up at me with her sad green eyes. Even though they were sad they made my heart jump in my chest.

"Your thoughts...and feelin's, are much stronger than before. It's like ah adsorbed a lot more than ah ever have... Ah can't..." She paused and let out a long sigh, once again facing back towards the floor. I inched my face closer to hers, wanting to see those eyes of hers again.

"Ah don't know how to help you. Ah don't know how to even help myself. In my mind you are so," She looked at me again, " tormented, ah can't feel sorry for mah self over somethin' as insignificant as my mutation or Bobby, when ah know and feel what you are goin' through. I want to make you feel better, ah-ah tried to figure it out...ah think ah understand..." She was starting to ramble. I enjoyed listening to her, I found myself reaching out to her. I couldn't stop my hand from caresses her soft chin... Her pink cheeks, I couldn't take my eyes from hers, I couldn't stop my heart from beating as fast as it was.

"Marie...You don't have to 'help me' please don't burden yourself with me, you've got enough goin' on in your life as it is, and it is just as important, if not more, than what's goin' on in mine darlin'," I did mean what I said, but it sounded almost false coming from me.  
Why did this girl bring out all these soft spots I didn't know I had?

"But what about Jean? She's all over your thoughts...and your thoughts, they are so... A-and your nightmares... Ah can't stand to know you feel this way. You've done so much for me Logan ah would give anything to make you happy, help rid you of these...feelings."

No one has ever spoke to me the way Marie does. I haven't had a conversation this intense in a while. I was flattered that she wanted to help me, but I'm not going to let her think I need it. She had already helped me, she just didn't know it.  
"First of all, you don't owe me shit, so don't think ya do. Secondly, ever since we touched last night I haven't thought or felt one unpleasant feeling, not even about Jean. So somehow, you have helped me, it's like you erased all the bad thoughts. I don't know how you did kid, but I feel refreshed."  
"You're so full of it Logan," She chuckled.  
"No, I'm dead serious."  
"So every time I've touched you before you felt like this?"  
"Nope, before I just ended up with a bad headache." I winked at her letting her know I wasn't trying to make her feel bad.  
"So you're not messin' with me, you really do feel better?"  
"I haven't felt this… relieved in a long time."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, of course," She leaned her head on my shoulder. I remembered a moment similar to this that we shared awhile back. When she tried to run, and I promised I'd protect her. She is my Marie after all, I would die for this women. I will never understand why I feel this way about her, why I act and think so differently around her. Rogue, the untouchable troubled girl I found in hidden away in my trailer.

We sat together, her warm breath against my shoulder, her silky hair slightly brushing against me almost tickling me. As we sat there in silence enjoying each other's company I thought back on her words. It seemed that whenever I thought back on the things she said there was always a deeper meaning behind them. Why I realized or even allowed myself to think that much into her words, I don't know. When I'm around her I don't know anything, it's kind of scary.

"So what's goin' on with Bobby?"  
"Huh?"

"You said you can't feel sorry about him or sumthin'," I knew what she said, word by word, I just didn't want her think I did.  
"Oh."  
"Oh?"  
"Umm ... well we haven't really been talking much." That made me feel somewhat...happy?

"Humph, why is that?"  
"Well, ah don't really feel like ah belong with him. He is so different from me, ah know Bobby is older than me, but it feels like ah'm datin' a little boy sometimes. Everytime ah'm with him I feel father and father away, if ya know what ah mean. Ah- ah feel bad about it, ah don't wanna feel this way but I do. He's always askin' me what's botherin' and treats me like some fragile doll or somethin'."

"You just don't have anything in common with him. You are woman Marie, which is obvious, he's just..."  
She gave me a dirty look.  
"Since when did ah become a women huh? Thought ah was a 'kid'." She laughed. I returned her dirty look.  
"Anyway, since ah'm a woman now I guess ah'll go to his room right now, break up with him, and than sneak into your room later and passionately seduce you?" She purred teasing me.

I sat up straight and could feel my face becoming red. I arched my eyebrow and gave her a smirk just as arousing as her words had been. Now she was the one beaming. Two can play this game. I leaned in as close I as could to her face, our noses almost touching, and then growled in her ear. I could see the hair on her arms stick up and could smell arousal all over her.

I was going to get her back for saying that, even if it took everything I had not to pin her down and rip off every article, although it wasn't much already, of clothing she was wearing. She knew what I was doing and played back.

"Wolverine..." She purred in my ear, her lips so close they brushed against it. This time my hair stood up as well, along with something else. She was good, but not as good as me. I pressed myself up against her and pinned her up against a book case.

"I'll show you Wolverine if you're not too scared." I thought I had her there, but then she licked her lips slowly giving me sexy intense look. She was driving me crazy! I really was in her head she knew exactly how to turn me on.

"Why stop now? Ah'm not scared of you, Wolverine..." She wrapped her legs around me and pressed me even tighter against her. Her breasts squished up against my chest. I breathed her in again she smelled so good, hormones seeping out of every pore in her body.  
I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't beat her at this game. Not right now, I was afraid of what I might do next. I leaned backwards and peeled her legs off from around me.

"I need a smoke"  
"Ah think ah'll join ya shugah"  
I arched my eyebrow at her and she did the same back to me. Hot damn how does she do this to me?

_::Marie's POV::_

When we got outside ah tried my best to hide my blush from him. Ah inhaled his cigar almost threw up. It wasn't anything like cigarettes. Ah kept smoking it though, hoping it would relax me after gettin' all worked up. And besides, it had been on his lips. Ah was kinda glad Logan suggested a smoke, Ah was afraid that ah couldn't hold back anymore and would do something ah'd regret. Or would ah regret it? Not sure, but ah didn't want to think of what would happen if he rejected me. Things would probably never be the same between us, and right now he was the only person ah could talk to you.

When we finished the cigar ah was expecting Logan to have gotten bored and want to go do his own thing, but instead we ended up back in the same spot he found me in. We didn't speak, just sat there, leaning against each other caught up in our own thoughts. Ah loved being close to him, close to a real man. Ah loved it when he played with my hair and pushed me closer to him. Ah missed being around him, we've been separated for a while. Ah remember when I first came to the mansion, I would leave my room and crawl into his bed in the middle of night. Ah stopped after that night when he...stabbed me. I'm not scared of him, never was, ah just thought it would be better not to spend the night with him for a while after that. Ah remembered him wrapping his strong arms around me, inching closer to me and placing his chin on my shoulder. Every night he did that...ah miss it so much, just thinking about it makes me exhausted. My eyes got tired and ah cuddled closer to him closing them. It had been a long day.

I started to get tired, which was a blessing considering I hadn't had a full nights rest since Jean's passing. I was about to offer Marie to come stay in my room, which she used to do all the time when we first came here, but noticed she was already passed out. I watched her chest move up and down while she breathed. Her eyelashes resting on her cheeks, her lips forming a faint smile. I figured I'd carry her back to her room but couldn't find the strength to move. My legs felt like rubber, and I was comfortable. Comfortably numb. I played with her hair until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I really miss her, why did I wait so long to come and find her?

_: Coldplay :_

_Green Eyes_

_Honey you are a rock _

_Upon which I stand_

_And I came here to talk I hope you understand_

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could, anybody, deny you_

_I came here with a load And it feels so much lighter_

_now I've met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea _

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk I think you should know_

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

_Honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes, green eyes Oh oh oh oh_

_Honey you are a rock _

_Upon which I stand_


	3. A Long Night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 3: A Long Night**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue!"

Ah sat up almost too quickly, ripped away from the nice dream ah was havin' when Bobby yelled my name. Logan sat up as well, stumbling to get to his feet. Ah think I heard him growl.  
"Rogue, what are doing?" Bobby looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.  
"Ah-ah was only sleepin' Bobby, geez..." Ah rubbed my eyes and Logan crossed his arms and let out a huff.  
"Only sleeping huh? All over him on the floor...in the Library!" Ah saw Logan open his mouth to speak but ah interrupted him before he could say anything.  
"Bobby Ah---"  
"I'm going to tell Storm about this..." He gave Logan a wicked look.

"Go right ahead bub." Logan hissed.  
"Bobby you got the wrong idea here!" Ah started to follow him as he walked off. Ah noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me as if ah had just murdered someone. Bobby just kept walking.  
"Fine Bobby, go ahead and assume things! Assume that we are over while you're at it!" Ah yelled at him and he stopped, turning around giving me the same look he had given Logan.  
"How long have you been messing around with him Marie?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Oh so only Wolverine can call you that?" Ah heard a few students gasp. My face got red, but not a blush, red with anger.  
"How dare you!" Ah almost slapped him for saying that. Ah was surprised he didn't move when I got closer to him, he just glared. "How dare I what? At least I'm truthful and not going behind my girlfriend's back like you are. I'm not the one snuggled up in the corner of the Library with another women."  
"Truthful? You don't know the truth Bobby! And ah should be the one accusing you, spending all your time with that bitch Kitty!" Ah felt kind of bad calling her a bitch.  
"Forget it Rogue." He turned his back to me and began to walk off. Ah was about to follow when a strong hand landed on my shoulder and held me back.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head over this." It was Logan, surprisingly calm even though he could feel the student's eyes on him from every angle. "Let's get out of this place for now." He walked towards the door.  
"But..." Ah figured he wouldn't stop so I followed him through the halls and towards his room, we didn't speak. He closed and the locked the door when we entered and sat down on the bed giving a long sigh and then laid down putting his hands behind his head. Ah waited to see if he'd say anything and sat down next to him.  
"Ah'm sorry about that..."  
"For what?" He smirked.  
"You know what ah mean..." Ah yawned and stretched while lying on top of him, my head on his stomach and my arms wrapped around his waist. Ah enjoyed touching him, but part of me took pleasure in knowin' ah was the only one here he'd let do that.  
"So where ya wanna go kid?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said we should get out of here, you followed me, so where to?"  
"Oh...ah don't care. Ah really need a shower though...and my clothes are still a bit damp from last night..."

"All right then, go take a shower," he pointed towards his bathroom, " and then change into some clothes." He pointed to his dresser. Ah gave him the arched eyebrow he's known for and he returned it with a smile.

Ah walked into his bathroom, the tile cold on my feet, and turned on the shower. When the room was filled with steam ah stepped into the shower and felt my body go limp when the hot water rained down on me. It was so relaxing, just what ah needed after sleepin' on the floor and battling Logan in the fountain. Ah could tell ah had a huge grin on my face when I thought about last night. Although I was still a bit flustered after arguing with Bobby. Ah had needed to talk to him about us, but ah didn't want it to end up like it did. Ah've always been afraid that he would leave me because of my mutation, but things only got worse after ah took the cure.

After managing to open my eyes ah looked down at my hands. Ah felt like ah had control of my powers, but ah couldn't be sure unless ah touched someone and told myself to take their life, but I don't want to take that risk. If it was only the cure kickin' back in, that's great too 'n all, but it would be so much...easier...if ah could just control this. Not only would I be able to touch, ah could be of better help to the X-men and instead of just wondering around the mansion feeling out of place, maybe I'll fit in more.

Ah jumped when I heard Logan pounding on the door. "Hurry up in there, I gotta piss!" Ah couldn't help but laugh.  
"Come in and piss then, just don't flush!" Ah called back to him. There was a pause and then ah heard the door slowly crack open, then the toilet seat lift up. "Don't flush!" Ah reminded him.  
"I wont, I wont...It sure is takin' ya a long time in there." He remarked.  
"Just gettin' clean." He zipped up his pants and jiggled the handle on the toilet letting out a small laugh.  
"Don't!" Ah yelled. He paused, I'm sure debating weather or not to do it. Ah guess he decided not to because he laughed and then left. Not long after ah turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around me. Ah went into his bedroom and saw him staring out the window. Ah smiled, he looked peaceful, rare for the Wolverine whom usually carried a frown on his face. Perhaps that was it that was making him look different to me, ah couldn't figure it out last night, but ah think I understand now. Ah could feel him staring me down, wet with his towel around me, as ah rummaged through his clothes to find something to put on.

"I'm never washing that towel again." He remarked.  
"Ah bet you wont...you're jeans are too big Logan. What am Ah gonna wear on my ass?" "Me." He laughed. He got up and walked over beside me opening a drawer below me. Ah looked down at him and he looked up at me, we both grinned. "Here," he said handin' me some pajama pants, " they don't fit me anymore"  
Ah grabbed one of his white under shirts and walked back into the bathroom to change. His shirt fit tightly against my chest, surprisingly, and his pajama pants were baggy on me. "How do ah look?" I asked giving him a pose. His eyes got wide and he looked me up and down.  
"You don't have to gawk!" Ah teased him.  
"Well, they look much better on you than me."  
"So where do ya wanna go?" Ah asked sitting down on his bed.  
"You want to go into town and find something to eat?"  
"That sounds nice. Should ah go put on some gloves just to be safe?" We both looked down at my hands.

There was a knock on the door before he could reply. Both of us looked at each other and Logan put his finger in front of his lips signaling to not speak. He walked off in front of the door and sniffed. The knocking continued and then he whispered in my ear, " It's Storm."  
"Logan, is Rogue in there with you? Open the door for me please..." Sure enough, it was her.  
Uh-oh. Was ah in trouble? Ah chewed on my lip debating weather or not to open the door. Logan just stood and listened with a wide grin covering his face gettin' a kick out of ignoring Storm.

"Logan, it's important. A couple of students told me you and Rogue were in here. I know you are there, please it's about Rogue's mutation. Rogue honey, are you in there?" Now ah really wanted to open the door, see what she had to say about my mutation but when I reached for the door Logan grabbed my hand, un-gloved, and glared at me. Ah was confused at first, but then became happy realizing that my powers hadn't sucked him dry yet even though ah hadn't been concentrating on them. Ah heard Storm sigh and then her footsteps got further and further away. Ah think I might have heard some thunder outside too. "Why didn't you let her in?" Ah asked.  
"Cuz then we wouldn't be able go out to eat, she'd keep you cooped up in the infirmary all day."  
"Well, maybe ah want to know what's goin' on with my mutation Logan! Ever thought that maybe ah want to do that instead?" Ah placed my hands on my hips.  
"Nah, you want to come with me and get some grub. Let's go," He took his hand in mine and squeezed it, "and no, you don't need any gloves." Ah blushed and followed him into the hall. How cute, the gruff Wolverine holding my hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be honest I really didn't want to deal with anyone in the mansion right then. I just wanted to be alone with Marie, keep my minds off things, go get something to eat. I knew that if I had opened the door Storm would have lectured us about sleeping in the Library and than take Marie away to the infirmary. I didn't like the thought of Marie being tested on, her skin was too precious to have needles jabbed into it. I winced thinking about it. I knew she was going to need the tests eventually, but if I could I'd delay it as long as I could. I'm sure she'd want to delay it to, she's experienced my nightmares and knows how haunting needles and testing can be.

I watched her from the side of my eye as we hurried down the long mansion halls and towards my truck in the garage. She let go of my hand, which I didn't realize I was holding until then, and skipped towards my truck. I looked around for one eye's bike and decided it would be more exciting taking that instead of my old beat up truck. Although that truck has one of the best memories of mine tucked away in it. In my truck, was where I met her.

Besides, I did tell myself I'd take her for a ride on Scott's bike for waking her up in the middle of the night. I winked at her and walked towards the bike and started it up with the extra key I kept for myself. I laughed when her green eyes got big with excitement. She jumped on the back and squealed with joy.  
"Ah can't wait to ride on this thing!" "Well, then lets ride it than."

I drove away from the mansion and into town. I took the long way, wanting to keep her arms around my waist as long as I could. Damn...She's really gettin' to me. I'm stopping at the next bar, I need a drink to drown out these thoughts... Neither of us spoke, I knew Scott was on her mind, being on his bike. Even though Scott and I never really got along, I felt like I had lost a brother. I wonder if he can see me down here riding his bike, wonder if he's pissed about it. I laughed to myself.

We drove for a while till we reached town. "Let's stop there." She said pointing to a building with a bright blue sign above the door.  
Marie laughed when she saw the look on my face when we stopped in front of the bar.  
"Are you sure this is a bar?" I asked.  
"I like the name..." She said hoping off the back of the bike. I looked back up at the sign. It read "Bunny's" in blue neon font. I shrugged and we made our way inside.

Well, it certainly looked like a bar. Maybe a little more upkept than the ones back in Canada, like the one Marie and I met in... I realized I haven't been in a bar with her since then until now. We sat down in a booth near the back, across from each other. "Ah'm starvin.'" She announced looking over the menu. I watched her eyes dart around the page, every once in a while she'd lick her lips.  
"What are you smilin' at?" She asked, giving me my eyebrow arch. Pretty soon it won't be mine anymore if she keeps using it.  
"The way you're droolin' over that menu, its amusing I suppose."

"You owe me a pack of smokes." She said as I lite a cigar.  
"Still cravin' those?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
I handed her my cigar and she gave me a dirty look. It was adorable how she smoked it even though she didn't like the way it tasted. Did I just say adorable? Damn, what's gettin' into me? She handed it back to me and I could taste her on it. I couldn't put my finger down on the taste...much like her smell...she had one of her own. Most of the women I've met either smelled like cheap perfume, soap, cotton or shampoo, and tasted like lip stick or food, something I could identify, hers I couldn't. She could bottle it, put her name on it, and sell it while men would want to bone any women who wore it. Well, scratch that, I don't want anyone else smelling and tastin' the way my Marie does. It wouldn't be hers than.

"My name is Bunny and I'll be your waitress today, what can I get for drinks?" A waitress with blue hair and blue eyes appeared at our table.  
"Oh, you're Bunny?" Marie asked.

"Sure am." She looked too young to own a bar.  
"Wow, you're really young." Marie said, as if she was reading my mind.  
"Haha, thanks I'm 24 going onto 40. I like your hair." Bunny took Marie's white streaks in her hand and fondled them, like I do. I growled under my breath. "Ah like yours." Marie said her eyes sparkled as she examined her blue hair. Great, now these two are gonna talk about hair for hours while I really need a beer. "So what names do you two go by?" She asked Marie.  
"Rogue, and this is Wolverine."  
"Oooh, creative. Anyway, I bet you guys are thirsty. Lemme guess, a Molson for Wolverine over here, and...hmm...Long Island Rum Tea for white streaked beauty?" Wow, I was impressed.  
"I've never had a Long Island Rum Tea before..." Marie responded.  
"Trust me, you'll like it. If ya don't then it's on me." She said and then looked towards me for approval. "A Molson it is." She winked and skipped off.  
"Well, wasn't she the character?" I remarked.  
"I like her."

We passed the cigar back and forth.  
"So do you think Storm is gonna be mad at me for leavin'?" She asked me trying not to choke on the cigar smoke. I'll have to get her those nasty strawberry flavored ones. She'd like those...nah, not strawberry. She's more of a vanilla girl. Damn, that Bunny chick better hurry with that beer, I'm sittin' here debating over which flavor Marie would like better. "Nah, she'll get over it."  
"She's under a lot of stress now that the professor is gone, ah don't want to make it worse for her."  
"You think about things too much darlin', we'll go see her and that blue fellow when we get back."  
"Ah really hope I can learn to control my mutation and it's not just the cure comin' and goin..."  
"I hope so too, for you." I thought about the other night, watching her toss and turn in her sleep. I didn't want her to be burdened with my nightmares anymore, it would be a miracle if she could get rid of those. Even if they had to stick her with needles.  
I smelled Bunny and beer as she walked over to us.  
"Molson for the gentlemen, and a Rum Tea for the lady." She placed our drinks in front of us.  
"So what's for food?"  
"Wow, this is really good!" Marie said excitedly sucking down her drink. Bunny winked at her. Marie gulped the tea down and then ordered. I ordered next and Bunny skipped off.  
"You likin' that?" I asked watching Marie devouring her drink. She just nodded not taking her lips from the straw.  
"Don't get too drunk now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:Six Long Island Rum Teas Later:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ah couldn't concentrate on what Logan was sayin' anymore. My brain had shut off and my hormones on. Ah could feel my face gettin' warm and could see he was amused with my drunken self. Ah didn't care ah was drunk and horny, it felt good and ah didn't care about nothin'. Ah had shut the Logan off in my brain and could enjoy bein' with him in person and thinkin' dirty things about him without havin' his torment for Jean swimmin' around in my head. He looked so handsome sittin' across from me with a grin on his face. Hehe ah think I hiccuped. I felt like a horny little girl with all these alcohol in me "Bunny!" Ah called for the nice blue haired girl we'd met. She was really nice. She walked over to us.  
"Would you like to go fuck?" What? Had she really said that?  
"S-sorry, what did y-you say?" Damn, Ah was startin' to slur.

"Would you like a to-go cup silly?" Okay, so ah'm slurrin' and hearin' things.

"Oh! N-no thanks. Can ah have another tea shugah?" Ah saw Logan's eyes glare at me with disapproval.  
"Sorry, no more for you tonight. I think you've had too much already, how about another one tomorrow?"  
"Okiedokie." Hehe, ah can't believe I said that. Bunny winked at Logan and handed him the bill. Ah tried to take the bill from him but he pulled it away from me.  
"Nope." Was all he said. Shit he's so hot, ah wish he'd kiss me. Hehehehe.  
"Give it to me Logan!" Ah reached for it again but he hid it behind him.  
"Hehe, give to me..." Ah think ah just pointed to his crotch. Whoopise! The check was behind his shoulder, not in his pants. But think Ah'd rather have what's in his pants then the bill.

Geez If anybody knew how much of a pervert ah was, I'd be kicked out of the mansion. But what else would you expect from someone who can't touch anyone?

"You want that do you?" He smirked. Ah returned his smirk and licked my lips. Without realizing it ah looked around for my drink.  
"She took it away, you're already drunk. You don't need another." He said pulling out a his wallet and placing a couple of bills on the table. She must not have charged us for all those teas.  
"Logan," Ah slurred, " will you touch me?"  
"What"  
"Make sure m-my powers aren't back."  
He looked confused for a second but then reached out and touched my cheek. His hands were so big and rough. He smiled when ah didn't suck him dry. Before he could remove his hand ah took it in mine and started to place kisses on his palm.  
"Marie--"

"You don't like?" Ah sucked on his fingers and his face got pink like mine.  
"N-no, I do. But you're drunk, I think I should take you back."  
"Ah don't want to go back, " another finger slipped in my mouth, "ah want to travel. Ah want to go to all different cities and towns and take pictures." Ah started to ramble. He pulled his hand away from my mouth.  
"Well, you can do that tomorrow. Let's go sober you up." He stood up, chugged the rest of his beer and took me by the hand. Ah had a hard time standing for a minute. Ah know ah was stumbling on the way out but ah didn't care. "Bye Bunny!" Ah waved to the back of her blue hair. She turned and waved back and told us to come back and be careful goin' home.

Logan picked me up by my waist and sat me on the seat of Scott's motorcycle. Ah miss Scott, he was pretty cute, had a really nice ass too. Ah remember finding a pair of his glasses in the kitchen and tryin' them on. He walked in on me and laughed tellin' me they looked good and that ah could keep 'em. I think ah still have them in my room somewhere.

"I gotta piss, I'll be right back." Logan said interrupting my thoughts and walked off to some bushes on the other side of the building. "Can ah drive back?" Ah yelled to him. He laughed and yelled back 'No'.

"Hey, it's already dark outside." Ah just noticed.  
"Yup, we've been out for a while." He zipped his pants up and walked over towards me.  
"Shoulda kept those down." Ah couldn't help but say. He gave me one of his sexy smirks and straddled the bike.  
"Hold on as tight as you can, I don't want you falling off darlin'." He started the engine and wrapped my arms around his waist and ah started to fidget with his belt buckle. He tensed up and ah heard him let out a long breath of air but he let my hands attempt to unbuckle it and took off down the road. It took me awhile to get it unbuckled but he never stopped me.  
"Sorry darlin' but you can't give road head on motorcycle goin' 60." Hehehehehe. He's so funny. Ah started to kiss the back of his neck and his jaw line and then he pulled over.

"Why'd ya stop shugah?" Ah asked. He turned around and gave me a serious look. Ah really did need to sober up, who knows what ah was going attempt next, ah couldn't stop myself in this state of mind. He took my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.  
"Marie, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doin' so cut it out." Ah gave him puppy eyes.  
"I'm serious now." He turned his head hearing a car approaching towards us. Soon headlights were in my view and he turned back to me, looking me in the eyes again.

"When we get back you're gonna drink some water and take a cold shower. That usually works for me."  
Ah noticed the car was swerving and gettin' closer and closer to us. And it was goin' pretty fast too.

Oh shit, it was heading right for us.

Ah grabbed Logan by his arm and pushed him as hard as ah could, sending us both off of the motorcycle right as the car came crashing into it. For a split second the headlights from the car overpowered my vision and then ah felt Logan enter my mind again, my mutation kicking in and sucking him into me. When ah let go of him everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_: Failure :_

_Stuck On You_

_I heard you driving in my car_

_than in a frozen bar_

_I claimed I didn't care for you_

_But your verse got trapped_

_inside my head over and over again_

_you played yourself to death in me_

_I thought I'd drop you easily_

_But that was not to be_

_You burrowed like a summer tic_

_so you invade my sleep and confused my dreams_

_Turn my nights into sleepless itch_

_Stuck on you_

_'Till the end of time_

_I'm too tired to fight your rhyme_

_Stuck on You_

_'Till the end of time_

_You've got me paralyzed_

_Holding on the telephone_

_I hear your midrange moan_

_You're everywhere inside my room_

_Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone_

_Your everywhere inside of me_

_I can't escape your incessant whine_

_when you beam it all across the sky_

_No I can't escape You're insipid rhyme_

_When you shoot it deep_

_Straight into my mind_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Wreckage

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 4: Wreckage**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah woke up to Logan's thoughts exploding in my mind. Ah sat up quickly grabbing my head in my pain, not from the wreck, but pain from his thoughts hitting me so hard and so fast. It was like my mind was a tape player with a tape of Logan in it being played in fast forward.  
Ah would think I'd be used to this by now. He was thinking about me, but ah couldn't concentrate on one thought for too long, they came and left too quickly. One minute his thoughts were on me, the next on an event that had happened earlier that day.  
"S...stop it..." Ah muttered burrowing my head in my lap, my hands still grasped on the side of my head.  
"Stop...n...no...STOP IT!" Ah screamed, my voice was cracked and weak it echoed in the emptiness around me. Ah tried my best to function with his words running around inside me, and opened my eyes to look around.

It was very dark expect for the headlights still on from the car that had hit us. Ah could only look in front of me, not wanting to turn my head afraid it would hurt more. Scott's bike was in pieces, only half of it was in my sight, the rest was scattered about the street and behind me. The car that had hit us was only a few feet away, enough in my vision to see the passenger's head full of glass. There were thick shards of glass sticking in and through his, at least I think it was a male, head. Ah closed my eyes not wanting to look anymore. Logan's thoughts inside me started to die down and ah could think my own now. Ah started to cry and became very scared. Ah tried to move my body, but was having a hard time. Ah could feel my legs, but ah couldn't move one of them.

"L-Logan?" Ah knew he was beside me, I could feel him. But ah was afraid to turn and look. Ah sat there looking at the narrow road in front of me, everything else around me was black. Ah heard sizzling and creaking from the car, the sounds you hear when you've been driving for a while and then stop, but nothing else made a sound. Ah could smell gasoline, smoke and brunt rubber, it made my stomach sick.  
Ah finally got the courage to turn my head and ah felt something odd and painful on the side of my neck, it must have been cut during the crash. Ah ignored it as much as I could and looked down at Logan beside me. He was lying on his side, the back of his head facing me. His shirt and pants were torn, covered in blood.

Since ah still had some of his precise smelling ability in my system ah could smell that it was my blood, not his. Oh no... Ah looked down at my legs and examined them, the pants Logan had let me wear were torn and shredded exposing my legs. They were covered in blood and ah noticed something white sticking out of my shin. A rush of shock and disgust over powered me making me dizzy. A bone, my bone, was sticking out of my leg. "Logan..." Ah began to tremble.  
"L-Logan!" Ah turned back towards him and shook him. He wasn't moving.  
"Logan, wake up! Logan p-please..." Ah continued to shake him and found myself looking around at the wreck instead of on his eyes to see if they would open. Ah think all of the event was finally settling itself in my mind, right beside Logan's thoughts. The realization of what had just happened and that one person was no doubly dead, Scott's bike was scattered all around us, Logan wasn't moving, there was a bone sticking out of my leg, and we were in the middle of nowhere.

Ah jumped when ah heard him grunt and change positions, but his eyes were still closed. Now he was facing me and I watched as the cut on his lip tried to heal itself. Ah became scared for his life noticing how slowly and pathetically his mutation was working. Ah had seen him heal himself plenty of times, and this wasn't right. Ah have no idea why, but I found myself leaning in to touch his lip with my finger. When ah did it healed completely. His powers were working through me. Ah reached down to touch my shin but when ah did it only shot pain throughout my body and ah screamed loudly. Ah tried again, but still no luck. Now ah was shaking and tears pouring from my eyes and I gave up on myself and turned back to Logan.

My eyes got wide when ah saw his skin slowly covering his adamantium bone in a deep cut on his arm. Ah touched it and the adamantium disappeared and there was only skin, as if he had never been cut. When I took my hand away ah began to feel him inside me again, his thoughts returning with a vengeance. Once again ah clasped my head with my hands as he filled me up. Ah became light headed and my vision blurred, tears streamed down my face and my leg and my neck no longer hurt because the pounding in my head overpowered them. My stomach turned and ah collapsed, again everything went black...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shot up like someone had poured cold water on me and looked around taking in the wreckage. My nose burned with the scent of blood and gasoline and my eyes landed on Marie, lying beside me. I don't think I've ever felt so scared in my life, it was a weird feeling, of course not one I feel very often. I examined her body slowly moving up and down as she breathed and I found myself almost growling, no more like whimpering, when I saw her leg. I let my claws extended and stood up making my way towards the car that had hit us. If the fucker wasn't dead already I was going to make sure he was now.

I yanked open the bent door and the driver's limp body full of windshield fell out in front of me. Part of me wanted to rip what was left of him into pieces but the rest of me told me I needed to let it go and help Marie. When I turned to look at her again and saw what was in front of me my heart felt like I had taken my own claws to it. There was a deep gash on the side of her throat, fresh blood slowly seeping out over dried. I rushed to her side, tore off what was left of my shirt and carefully tied it around her neck and then some fabric around her leg and took her in my arms.

I began walking down the long empty road praying that we weren't as far as I thought we were from the mansion. As I carried her I found myself looking down at her to see if she was breathing almost every minute. And every time I did I walked a little bit faster, putting my exhaustion aside. How could I let this happen to her? I was supposed to protect her, keep her safe, and now this has happened. FUCK! Why do I always end up hurting the one person I made a promise to protect? I've let her down too many times, now she's never get in a car with me again. Just like when she stopped sleeping in my room after I... A warm tear rolled down my cheek. My eye burned, not accustomed to the salt. I'll just keep driving her farther and farther away from me until I've got no one left. She's the only one I have anymore and I let her get hurt. I don't deserve her, I guess that's what it all boils down to...I was being to ramble lost in my own thoughts. Another tear feel from me and it landed on her shirt, and I looked back down at her and my heart skipped a couple of beats.

She had stopped breathing.

As fast and carefully as I could I laid her down and pressed my lips against her normally dark red lips, but were blue now, and gave her the air inside my lungs. I was expecting her mutation to pull not only the air but the life from me curing her, but nothing happened. I pulled my head away in panic and started to shake. I wiped sweat from my brow and tried again. I was trembling now, crying and trying my best to give her the oxygen she needed. I wanted someone to find us, to help me help her, but at the same time I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Broken and sobbing like a little girl, frightened out of my mind.  
"Help!" I cried out, "S-somebody please...Help her!" I tried again, but she still wasn't breathing.  
"I-I can't." I choked out the words. I took her fragile shoulders in my hands and brought her face close to mine and shook her gently.  
"C'mon baby, don't leave me..." Once again I pressed my lips against hers giving her air.  
"Please Marie, I'm sorry..." Again, and again, and again. I stopped out of breath, but wasn't going to give up, not allowing myself to let her go, so again I tried.

First I felt her eyelashes brush against my cheeks, lifting up a tear with them, and then I felt that familiar pull and I have never been so happy in my life to feel it. Before her mutation could kick in all the way I pulled back and she began to cough, a little blood seeping through the fabric hugging her neck. She grabbed a hold of my chest, digging her nails into my skin, and coughed up blood. I winced and tried to clam her by holding her closer to me and eventually her coughing died down.  
"Hush...hush...it's okay." I hoped. I watched her as she composed herself, letting the air fill her lungs. She ran her fingers against her throat and than looked up at me with weak eyes.  
"Hey..." Was all I could say. I was exhausted and speechless. My eyes burned from tears I haven't cried in a long time.  
"Are...are you alri...ok?" She struggled to ask me. "Marie, that doesn't matter. I-I have to get you back to the mansion right away...Hold on to me now." I said picking her back up. She put one arm around my neck and closed her eyes, her eyelash damp from my tear it had caught. I continued to walk thanking God for saving Marie and letting the mansion be around the corner.

Blood dripping from me staining the mansion's velvet carpets as I rushed through the halls towards Storm's bedroom. It was late and I knew Storm or the Dr. McCoy guy were probably in bed sleeping, hope they don't sleep in the nude. I kicked Storm's door several times howling for her get up. Marie took her arm from around my neck and held tightly onto her head.  
"It'll be all right darlin' just hang in there..." I whispered and than kicked Storm's door again.  
"What in Heaven's name are you----" Storm swung open the door and stopped in mid speech seeing Marie and me battered and bloody. "Oh my gosh..." Her eyes were wide and she placed her hand her lips as she gasped. "Is that McCoy guy here?" I asked.  
"Y-yes, come on Logan let's hurry." She composed herself and began running down the hall way, her silk night gown flowing, I followed. We stopped at room not far from hers.  
"Dr. McCoy! Dr. McCoy please come to the door!" Storm said as she knocked on his door. There was no answer.  
"Let me do it..." I growled and kicked his door so hard it cracked a bit.

A man covered in blue fur opened the door. If I weren't so concerned about Marie I would have laughed my ass off at the sight of him. "Oh... I see you need my assistance." He said looking at us.  
"Please we must hurry to the infirmary." Storm said desperately.  
"Let me grab my robe---" I clutched his arm and glared at him.  
"No time bub, let's go now."

"All right then, please excuse my attire, now shall we?" He said closing the door behind him. He had on a pair of white boxers with red lines on them and unfortunately nothing else. "Logan, you can put me down..." Marie said as we started towards the infirmary.  
"Shush kiddo, I'm carrying ya weather you like it or not." I managed to give her a smile and she returned it.

When we got the lab McCoy quickly put on a lab coat and gloves and reached his arms out to take Marie from me and I backed away hissing at him, like a starving cat who'd been given tuna and it's owner trying to take it away.  
"Logan please let Dr. McCoy help her..." Storm spoke to me as if I were a little boy.

"I think it would be best if Mr. Logan would leave with me her for now." McCoy said taking Marie from me. I must have pouted because Storm gave me a weird look.  
"Hell no I ain't leaving her. I'm staying right here"  
Storm placed her hand on McCoy's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Let him stay, I'll look over his wounds while he's here." She said. McCoy nodded and placed Marie on a cot and began to examine her. I growled under my breath as he touched her and peeled off what was left of the shirt I had let her wear. My fist clenched as I tried to hold myself back from ripping him apart.

"D-don't touch me!" She whined trying her best to turn away from him. I stood helpless watching her, her chest uncovered and perky breast moving up and down as she breathed and scared look in her emerald eyes.

"Logan?" She desperately called for me. Storm grabbed my arm to stop me from walking over towards her, but her grip loosened and I bent down beside Marie.  
"I'm here don't worry darlin'. This furry blue guy is here to help you..." I said brushing her white streaks of hair behind her ears. She shuttered and covered her exposed chest with her arms. "Give her a shirt, she's not injured there..." I demanded. Storm had already had one in her hand and I stood and backed away as she carefully lifted Marie up to put the shirt on her. Marie began to sob and I looked away not letting myself see her sweet tears. Storm looked up at Dr. McCoy and told him to be careful of her mutation. He nodded and began to tampered with some bandages. "Come with me into the other room so I can examine your wounds Logan." Storm told me.  
"I'm fine." She gave me an angry glare and sighed following her.

I sat down on a cot and she rubbed her eyes for a second before speaking.  
"What happened?"  
"Some ass ran us over on the way here."  
"Ran you over?" Her eyes got very wide.  
"We were on Scott's bike and he came out of nowhere."  
"Oh gosh Logan...Where is the person who hit you?" She started to pace back and forth.  
"Dead." She shook a little and sat down in a chair beside me. "A-are you hurt?" She asked.  
"I'll be fine, a lot of my wounds have already healed. What about Marie?"  
"I'm sure Dr. McCoy will help as much as he can, he is very skilled at what he does."  
"I'll call the police and report a car wreck..." She said to herself letting everything sink in. There was a long silence between us and I stood up to go check on Marie.  
"Wait, you need to go wash off and change clothes, if you still have any injuries let me know. Than you can go see her." She said knowing where I was wanting to go.  
"All right..." I muttered and left for my room.

It seemed like it took forever to get there, while cursing myself for letting this happen to Marie. When I walked into the bathroom I found the green shirt and shorts Marie had been wearing the night before lying on the floor. My heart sank and I picked them up, staring at them for a while, and then placed them on my bed before getting into the shower. The water stung the cuts that hadn't healed yet and I washed off mine and her blood from my body. I could still smell Marie all over my shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah had began to panic when the stranger above stuck a needle in my arm. Flashes from Logan's nightmares came to mind and ah yelled and twisted and turned.  
"It's only a pain reliever Rogue, don't worry..." He put his large blue hand on my shoulder and looked at me with the most comforting gaze.  
"Who are you?" Ah asked.  
"Beast, or you can call me Dr. McCoy if you like." The medicine he gave me began to work, numbing my pain. He had a kind voice and caring eyes, ah started to feel more relaxed. His hands were gloved so ah let him touch me. "Is Logan all right?" Ah asked noticing that he wasn't in the room anymore.  
"A bit flustered it seemed, but he looked decent physically. I'm sure he's just fine"  
He reached out and gently removed what looked like part of Logan's shirt from around my neck.  
"I'm going to put something on this gash, it will hurt for a second but I need to stop the bleeding. I'm surprised you managed to stay alive with this deep of a cut in such a critical place. Thank the Gods that you are here."

Thanks to Logan ah survived. Ah don't remember much, but ah know it was him who kept me alive. Ah could taste him on my lips. Ah let Dr. McCoy do his work and sat there in silence trying my best to recall what had happened before ah passed out. The doctor cleaned and bandaged my cuts and looked over my body making sure there wasn't anything he was missing.  
"What about my leg?" Ah asked. He thought for a moment.  
"I suppose I'll have to set it."  
"Set it?" For some reason that didn't sound to peaceful.  
"The medicine won't make it hurt any less, but I promise you will feel much better when the bone is back to where it belongs." Ah got frightened trying to imagine what he was going to do.  
"What are you gonna do to it?"  
"Put this cloth in your mouth and bite down on it and close your eyes." Ah gulped with fear and did as he said and my heart started to beat faster as his hands got closer to the bone peeking out from underneath my skin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My ears perked up as I hear a painful heart wrenching scream, Mare's scream echoed through the mansion's hallways. I slipped and hit my knee on the tub as I rushed out of the shower not wasting any time to turn off the water only to grab my towel. Dripping wet with only my towel covering me I ran faster than I ever have in my life towards the infirmary. What the fuck was that so called doctor doing to her?

As I ran down the halls students began to wake up after hearing Marie's scream and peeked out of their bedrooms. I heard several 'Oh my goshes' and 'What was that?' as I ran by the rooms. One girl wearing a bright yellow nightie whistled at me as I ran by liking what she saw. I tripped down a couple of stairs and quickly composed myself as I went running through the infirmary's door. Breathing heavily, one hand holding my towel up, another hand with claws extended, I stood there staring at Marie, Storm, and McCoy. Storm gasped turning red embarrassed for me, even the blue guy was a little pink.  
"Logan? What are you doing?" Storm asked. I took a couple of breaths trying to speak.  
"I-I heard Marie scream. W-w-what's going on? What did you do to her?" I had ran so fast it felt like someone had punched me over and over again in my chest. And it didn't help that I was already exhausted from earlier. Marie was sniffling and staring at her leg in shock. The bone was no longer sticking out of her shin.  
"I was only setting the bone in her leg. It tends to be quite painful, but she should be fine now." I let my claws return inside of my skin and tightened the grip on my towel.  
"Are you all right Marie?" I asked her. She didn't take her eyes from her leg, just nodded still in shock of what had just happened. I started to walk towards her but stopped when I hear a familiar voice.  
"What's going on?" It was Ice cube. Thought I smelled something rotten.  
"Bobby, everything is okay, why don't you go back to your room." Storm said trying to keep him from seeing Marie.  
"Is that you Rogue? What the hell happened to you?" She just looked at him emotionless. He turned his stare to me and I glared at him right back.  
"What'd you do to her?" He charged at me but Storm blocked him.  
"Bobby what are you thinking?" Storm looked confused.  
"Oh dear..." McCoy said watching the blonde headed dick hole try to get past Storm.  
"This ain't none of your business, go back to your room kid!" I snarled at him.  
"Bobby he's right. Just go." Marie finally spoke. He stopped with a hurt look on his face and just stared at her.  
"But why are you here? What happened to you? If he hurt you I'll turn him into a frozen block of ice"  
"Just go!" She sounded angry.  
"Go on now Bobby, we can discuss this later. Logan didn't do anything to Rogue, tell the students Rogue will be fine and to return to their beds." Storm demanded.  
Bobby stared at Marie for a few minutes with a cold glare and then walked away helplessly and kicked the door as he left. I turned my attention back to Marie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a night this was turning out to be. Ah get drunk, hit by a car, my leg 'set' by a furry blue guy, Bobby comes barging in, and now Logan's standing in front of me dripping wet in nothing but a towel. My leg did feel better though, ah guess it was worth it. Ah didn't mean to wake up the whole mansion though.

"Are you sure you're okay kid?" Logan asked me. "Thank you Logan, ah owe you my life." He looked shocked and confused. "I'm...I'm sorry I got you hurt..." He looked down not wanting me too see the look on his face.  
"Ah want to stay in your room tonight." He looked even more shocked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dr. McCoy said. "Rogue you should stay here and recover, you almost died tonight." Storm said, and Logan flinched at her words.  
"Ah-ah don't...okay..." Ah figured I would just sneak into Logan's room once the doctor and Storm left, ah didn't want to stay in the infirmary alone. "I'm going to get some sleep, Logan you should go put on some more clothes." Storm said as she left. "I'll give you some more medicine and put a cast on your leg, you won't need it for too long though, not much of the bone is actually broken." Dr. McCoy said fiddling with a needle. Ah looked over at Logan, he just stood there with his head down.  
"I'll go too...I guess...Feel better darlin'." He said and sluggishly walked off.

Dr. McCoy spent about an hour putting my cast on and feeding me medicine. He brought me a glass of water and told me he'd be back early in the morning to check up on me. Ah gave him a weak smile and pretended to sleep, although ah almost did fall asleep. Ah was so tired and worn down, but ah didn't want to stay in this cold odd smelling room. About twenty minutes after the doctor left ah attempted to get out of bed. The drugs had made me dizzy but ah was so thankful for the pain to be gone. Ah fell face first on the floor and cursed trying to stand up. Ah've never been in a cast before, it was harder than it looked to walk in. Ah put on a hospital gown that Dr. McCoy had left me and made why to Logan's.

It took me an hour and six falls face first onto the floor to make it to Logan's room. When ah stopped in front of his room ah almost passed out from exhaustion. Ah was hoping he'd sense me and come pick up and take me into bed with him but after a couple of minutes the door was still closed in front of me so I turned the knob to get in. Thank goodness it was unlocked. He was tangled up in his blanket with the morning's blue light beaming down on him from his window making him glow. My clothes ah had been wearing the other night were also tangled about in the sheets. Ah climbed into his bed and snuggled up close to him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my stomach against his back.  
He moaned and sighed turning around and pulling me closer to him. Ah also turned, now by back was facing his chest, and he laid his chin on my shoulder and breathed me in. Just like the old days.  
"Marie?" He mumbled.  
"Logan?" He didn't reply, just fell back asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hope ya'll liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what ya thought. And thanks for those who have already reviewed. you rock! I'll have some more up soon.**

_: Seether :_

_Broken_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough '_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_


	5. Not Goodbye But So Long

Oh just to let ya'll know I know Logan doesn't have his camper anymore since it was blown up in the first movie, but lets pretend he does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Not Good Bye, but So Long**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I took in the sweet smell of Marie and I became excited, she really did come sleep with me last night, it wasn't a dream. But when I opened my eyes my excitement quickly became disappointment. The spot next to me smelled strongly of her, but she wasn't there. I blinked a couple time adjusting to the sun light in my room and laid there for a while. My ears tingled when I heard a song being hummed, it was a familiar song that I've heard before, maybe on TV or something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. But I knew Marie was humming it. At first I thought it was all in my head, but then realized it wasn't when I heard a splash coming from my bathroom. A wide grin spread across my face and I jumped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, the door was open so I peeked inside.

Her leg with the white cast on it was dangling outside of the tub while the rest of her soaked in what look like a very comfortable bubble bath. She continued to hum her song not seeing me watching her. My face got warm as I watched her wash herself and I stepped back feeling perverted. I wanted to talk to her so badly though, apologize, but at the same time I was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to me. I had let her down too many times, there was no way she would want to be around me anymore after what happened last night. I sighed and trying my best to resist turning around to talk to her, I left to go outside for some fresh air.

I couldn't get her off my mind, when I lite my cigar I thought of her, reminded myself that I needed to get her those vanilla kind. When I sat down next the water fountain we had played in the other night, I thought of her. When I looked at the green grass I thought of her, her eyes... No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think about anything else for long without her invading me. I wonder if this is how she feels after absorbing someone.

I tried to think of how I would apologize to her. Should I beg her to still be my friend, or should I leave a note for her and leave the mansion again? Would she let me talk to her, or would she even read the note? Well, I wouldn't beg anyway, I already shattered my pride sobbing over her last night. A note wouldn't be any better either, only taking the cowardly way out.

I kept telling myself that of course she would forgive me, she did sleep in my bed last night. If she didn't want to be with me she would have gone to her own room, hell she would have just stayed in the infirmary. I clung to that hope. But then I told myself I couldn't keep letting her get hurt like this, what if she'd be better off without me? I've promised something to her that I can't keep and I feel like an ass for breaking it.

What I thought next I had been trying to avoid for a while but finally gave in to it. What if she found out that I think such dirty thoughts about her? What if she comes to sleep in my bed again and I can't control myself? She'd probably sap the life right out of me and than spit on my grave. And what was really scaring me wasn't just the dirty thoughts of her, it was the feelings I felt when I was close to her. My body would get hot and my heart skip and I felt other things I haven't felt before. This is a good example, here I am obsessing over what I'm gonna say to her, I've never put this much thought into what I'm gonna say to some bitch. Well, of course Marie isn't a bitch, but you get what I'm sayin'.

Anyway, I've never felt like this before, maybe she put a spell on me or something. I mean, this is ridiculous, it's almost as if I am falling in...oh shit. No, I refuse to say the word. Fuck I must have hit my head really hard last night, there is no possible way Marie and I could ever be together that way. Besides how would I know what ... that word ... feels like anyway. I'm really startin' to think that I need to be away from her for a while, straighten things out a bit in my head, remind myself that this is untouchable, young ... sexy... Rogue. Okay, yeah, I'm gonna take my beaten up truck and head back to Canada for a couple of days, get away from it all.

I waited for a while lost in thoughts until I figured it was safe to go back inside without being noticed. Most the students were in their classes so I managed to get around without being approached. As I neared my door I couldn't pick up Marie's scent so I went inside to pack, but first I walked into the bathroom, taking in her aroma she left behind. I couldn't help myself, I loved that my bathroom and my bed smelled of her. I shouldn't, but I do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah had only been asleep for a few hours but knew I needed to be up and back in the infirmary before Dr. McCoy or Storm arrived, so ah carefully and very slowly inched out from underneath Logan's heavy arms. Ah managed to do that without him waking up but forgetting that my leg was in a cast ah slipped right out from under my feet as soon as I got out of the bed and landed straight onto my ass. Logan moaned and turned, but didn't wake.

Relieved ah made my way to his bathroom for a much needed bubble bath. Ah left the door open so he wouldn't stumble in unaware of me if he were to wake up. Ah yawned and took off the thin hospital gown and threw it away, then started the bath. Surprisingly it didn't wake him, he must have been really tired if he couldn't hear me struggling to get in the bath without letting my cast get wet, my skin skidding up against the slippery tub producing squeaking sounds.

As ah sat there soaking in his tub I tried to remember everythin' that had happened last night. There was a blank spot in my mind somewhere between waking up and seeing my leg, and then waking up again in the middle of the road with Logan holding me. Ah remembered tasting him on my lips, what had happened? And what was really bothering me was how ah had healed him. Ah must have absorbed more of him than ah thought, but it still didn't make sense that I could heal him but not myself. Racking my tired brain ah tried to put the pieces together but nothing that would make any little bit of sense of this came to mind. Nothing was making any sense lately. Ah wasn't figuring anything out, only irritating myself, so I started to hum a tune I had heard somewhere. Ah didn't remember where I had heard it before, but it put me in a better mood as I hummed it and washed myself.

A few minutes later ah heard Logan shuffle around in his bed and than sensed him as he made his way to the doorway of the bathroom. Ah blushed and continued to hum, not wanting him to know ah knew he was there. Ah wanted him to see me, want me. Ah felt him look me over for a while and then he disappeared, closing his bedroom door quietly behind him. Ah stopped humming and began to regret letting him find me naked in his tub. What was ah thinking? Ah probably just made him feel very uncomfortable, I may be twenty-two but he still saw me as a kid, still called me 'kid.' His voice echoed the word in my head.

What was ah trying to accomplish by flirting with him? It was only going to drive him away from me. My eyes burned as I felt tears straining to release themselves but none came, ah had let them run dry last night. Ah needed him more than ever now, the last thing I want is to scare him away. Why was ah even flirting with him to begin with? Ah've always cared about him differently than anyone else, but was my flirting becoming more than just 'flirting'? Was ah becoming more attached to him, could he tell? Did ah want the flirting with him to become more than what it was? Ah sighed and cursed myself for whatever I might have said in the bar last night. Ah prayed that ah didn't say or do anything that would turn him away.

Ah attempted to climb out of his tub as quickly as possible, not wanting to be here anymore, but fell and ah landed side ways on the floor, all my body weight landing on my casted leg. Ah yelped in pain and clenched my jaw while trying to prop myself back up again to get dressed. All of the sudden ah felt exposed and uncomfortable being naked in his bathroom.

As ah rushed into the bedroom and grabbed a shirt from his dresser and put it on inside out. Ah limped back to the bathroom for the pair of green shorts ah had and struggled to get them over my cast and all of the sudden ah broke down. A few tears broke free and were hot and stung as they rolled down my cheeks. Finally getting dressed and begging to leave the bathroom ah slipped on the wet tile hitting my shoulder against the door way and cursed loudly. Ah needed a cigarette, cigar, drink, anything to soothe me.

Ah never have seen where he hides his cigars but the Wolverine in my head told me they were in his nightstand. Shaking ah fumbled through the cabinet in his nightstand, my hand sliding past a photo. Ah picked it up and when ah looked at it, all of my tears that ah thought I'd already cried away managed to escape, and my chest stung with pain. Ah felt incredibly awkward and regretted more than even for even thinking about Logan as more than just a friend. Glancing in his mirror ah saw myself, damp tangled hair, a thick bandage plastered onto my neck, a wreck of girl, and ah dropped the small photo of the pretty red headed doctor, grabbed a cigar, and rushed out of his room.

Just when ah thought things couldn't get any more awkward ah spotted Bobby, only a few feet away from me and Logan's room. At first he looked at me with a painful look on his face, but followed it up quickly with a glare. Ah just stood there, a speechless wreck, as he stared me down.  
"I knew you'd be in there," he paused, " first I go to the sick bay to check on you, and you're not there, then I go to your room..."  
"Bobby--" He cut me off raising his voice.  
"But of course you aren't there! Where else would you be I thought. And what do you know, I find you leaving your new boyfriend's bedroom." "Bobby ah'm not in the mood for this." "Why? Are you too worn out from spending the night with your new boyfriend? Looks like it to me, you can't even put your shirt on right." His words were harsh and ah choked back the remaining tears ah had left. He walked closer to me, his eyes saddening a bit.  
"I should have known."  
"Bobby, ah don't want to talk about this..."  
"I should have expected this, you running off with your knight and shinning claws. I just thought you were better than this Rogue, I care...cared about you so much but you've changed since you've gotten the cure. Now you can touch who really want to, you only used me for whatever reasons while Logan was gone."  
"That's not it, ah didn't use you and ah'm not with Logan the way you think ah am."  
"Do you think I'm stupid Rogue? You've been in love with him since I met you, carrying around his dog tags, rushing to the front door every time you hear a noise that even sounds like his motorcycle." He no longer sounded angry, just sad. His words pierced through me and my heart sank. "Ah-ah'm not in love with him, ah didn't want it to be this way..." He shook his head and began to walk off.  
"I don't think I can be your friend anymore Rogue." He said as he continued down the hall.  
"Bobby..."

At this moment ah hoped someone, anyone else inside my head would act out and give me their thoughts, hiding mine away, but ah was left with my own now, not Cody's, Eric's, John's or Logan's, but my own feelings of guilt, shame, and heartbreak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I threw a few shirts in my green duffle bag and a pair of jeans. Looking around to see if I had forgotten anything I spotted Marie's green shirt peeking out from underneath the bed. I picked it up, her scent still on it, and placed it in my bag. I sat down on my bed to get my thoughts to together, figure out how to word my good-bye to her when I spotted something lying on the floor near my nightstand. I reached down to pick it up, it was photo of Jean that I had hidden away in the cabinet of my nightstand.

I looked at it for a minute, wondering how it ended up on the floor. I opened the cabinet and saw that one of my cigars was missing, it must have fallen out while Marie was digging around for a smoke. I took a good long stare at it and crumbled it up and threw it in my waste basket. I knew I didn't need it anymore, I knew that I had gotten over Jean somehow, someway, and it would be pointless to keep it any longer.  
I had more important things to worry about, like how I was going to say good-bye to Marie. Where would I go in Canada, and how long would I stay? I suppose however long it took to clear my head, where I'd go, I'd probably figure that out on the trip up.

What to say to Marie? The word 'Good-bye' seemed too much as if I weren't coming back. I'll just tell her I need a vacation from the X-men and that she better be waiting here for me when I get back. No, she won't believe that. Perhaps I'll tell her an old friend needs my help. Nah, she knows I don't got any friends back in Canada anymore. I'll just tell her I'm going off to find her a present, she'd like that. No,no,no I can't do that. I'll spend the whole trip trying to find her the perfect gift when I'm supposed to be clearing my head.

Shit, why can't I just tell her the truth? Why am I even putting so much thought into this? She knows why I've left before, she knows I can't stay in one place for long, why would she care anyway? Why do I care? I mean I never liked seeing her disappointed when I've left before but...I know, when I get back I'll take her traveling with me to all the places she wants to go. She did say she wanted to travel. That's what I'll do, I'll tell her I just need some time to think about where I want to take her when I get back.

Okay now that I'm done racking my brain with that, I guess I'll go see if she's in the infirmary.

When I began to get close I saw Bobby Drake walking off in the other direction not noticing me. He should really go freeze himself in his bedroom and leave Marie alone while she recovers. I know, I'll take him to Canada with him and leave him in the snow where he belongs. Why does he piss me off so much?

I was about to enter the infirmary myself but I smelled cigar coming up from behind me. It was Marie, and for some unknown reason I found myself hiding around the corner. Just fucking great, why can't I get this over with instead of drawing it out even longer. I watched her as she limped with her head down, her hair blocking my view of her face, into the infirmary. I waited for a minute or too and stood outside the door listening, eves dropping. Again, for some unknown reason. I've been doing a lot of things I don't understand lately.

"Rogue, Dr. McCoy and I were worried about you, you shouldn't have left last night." Storm spoke.  
"Ah'm sorry." Marie said half heatedly. Her voice sounded sad and weak.  
"How are feeling? You don't look too well."  
"Ah... Ah'm fine, just a little tired..."  
"Before Dr. McCoy gets back I need to talk to you about something, why don't you have a seat?"  
I could sense Marie tense up and heard the cot squeak as she sat down.  
"A couple of the students here as well as me are a bit concerned about you...and Logan."

Me? What the hell?

"W-what do you mean?"  
"I know myself that you have been staying in his room quite frequently, and then students found you two sleeping in the Library together, and I have to say that it is worrying me."

My chest rumbled bringing a small growl from my throat, I knew what she was getting at.

"Storm, ah don't understand what you're telling me." Marie squeaked.  
"Rogue, Logan is a grown man and I disapprove of you sleeping in his room. Not only because of his age, but I wouldn't want any of the students staying with the opposite sex over night. I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from him for a while."

I was biting my lip to keep from growling any louder and it started to bleed. I felt like something very important was being taken away from me, and I felt angry at Storm for denying Marie and my rights. The part of me that clung to hope that Marie would still want to be my friend after all that has happened knew she wouldn't let this happen, but the rest of me feared that perhaps Marie didn't need me to protect her anymore, since I've done such a fabulous job at it, so why would she bother to argue with Storm? I wish she would though.

"Ah'm grown women too Storm, if you haven't forgotten ah am twenty-two"  
"Yes, Rogue I am aware of that, but it looks bad and I would appreciate it if you and Logan took a break from each other. I don't want to assume the worse, but you haven't given me any reason not to, I'm going to have to ask you to stay apart for yours and his reputation as X-men. I'm sorry, but I think it will be only for the best for both of you"  
"Ah haven't slept with him if that's what you think. Logan doesn't feel that way about me..."

I don't? Yeah, right, of course I don't.

"That's relieving, but will agree with me on this?"

Don't Marie, it doesn't matter what she thinks. We've been together from the begging, don't let it end now, over this. I'm sorry I didn't protect you, but I'll be lost without you, don't agree to this. Fight for us. I mouthed my thoughts, almost spoke them, as I listened intently.

"Okay..." Marie said emotionless.

...No. Her remark hit me hard and I felt sick to my stomach. The hopes I had clung to shattered, she didn't care about me anymore. Of course she wouldn't stick up for us after what I've done. My sadness became anger towards myself and Storm, than I felt denial. No, Marie couldn't mean that, she's lying. She'll forgive me for letting her down, she slept in my room last night right? How could she give up on me this easily? No, no, she hasn't she doesn't mean it.

But...why? Why did she agree to this without a fight? She can't really hate me can she? Despite my mistakes we've still managed to help each other, get through tough times together, she knows that right? Should I barge in there and change her mind, tell her I'm sorry and to give me another chance?

No. This is what she wants, she doesn't need me. If she cared about me the way I do her she would have fought for us. I won't fight if she wont, if she's going to give up this easily I will too.

So I left, left without a word. All those excuses I made were just a waste of time. I wouldn't be saying good-bye, but I wasn't coming back any time soon either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please let me know how I did on this chapter, I'm not completely satisfied with it, but if you like it than I'll feel a lot better about it. Thanks!**

_The Cure _

_Boys Don't Cry Lyrics_

I would say I'm sorry

If I thought that it would change your mind

But I know that this time

I have said too much

Been too unkind

I try to laugh about it

Cover it all up with lies

I try and laugh about it

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Because boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

I would break down at your feet

And beg forgiveness

Plead with you

But I know that it's too late

And now there's nothing I can do

So I try to laugh about it

Cover it all up with lies

I try to laugh about it

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Because boys don't cry

I would tell you That I loved you

If I thought that you would stay

But I know that it's no use

That you've already Gone away

Misjudged your limit

Pushed you too far

Took you for granted

I thought that you needed me more

Now I would do most anything

To get you back by my side

But I just keep on laughing

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Because boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

Boys don't cry


	6. See What You've Done

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just a little warning, mature content ahead.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: See What You've Done?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good morning Rogue." Dr. McCoy said entering the infirmary and standing above me as ah sat on one of the cots. Storm had left only a few minutes before. Her words still stung as they replayed in my mind. Had ah made the right choice? Logan was my best friend, but it wasn't like Storm had said forever. Perhaps a brake from him would be for the better, ah had reacted pretty badly over a silly photo of Jean. My mind needed a rest from Logan.  
"Something on your mind?" McCoy asked as he carefully unwrapped the bandage around my neck.  
"Oh... A couple of things..."  
"Would you like to talk about it? Your cut is looking much better by the way." He dabbed some clear gel on my cut began to put a new bandage on, one not as thick as the other.  
"Well,... My powers have been a bit different since the cure has worn off."  
"In what ways dear?" He sat down next me.  
"Um... Well, ... ah can sorta control 'em when ah wanna, if ah concentrate hard enough. But before ah took the cure ah could absorb a mutant's powers when ah touched 'em and could use them only for a short while." My southern accent was kickin' in, he could tell what ah was sayin' had been botherin' me. Ah took a slow breath and tried to calm myself.  
"Yes, of course."  
"Well, when ah woke up after the wreck ah had absorbed Wolverine's healin' mutation from touching him, and ah used it on him to help him heal himself faster. But ... when ah tried to use it on myself nothing happened." "Have you used his healing ability on yourself before?"  
"Yes..."  
"Hmm..."  
"Also, ah had only touched him for a minute and his mutation stayed with me a lot longer than it usually does."  
"Well, first let me congratulate you on learning to control your mutation." He winked at me and ah couldn't help but grin.  
"And now I'm going to do a couple more tests on you Rogue if you don't mind." He pulled over a tray with several needles and other things I didn't know what were. "No, ah don't."

He stuck a needle in my arm to draw blood. Ah became a bit queasy watching the dark red fill up the glass tube.  
"I have an idea of what may be happening to you." He said taking my attention off of the needle.  
"Yeah?"  
"How many other mutants have you touched besides Wolverine and Magneto?" Ah shuddered and felt a tiny pain in the back of my head as the Eric in my brain heard his name. Ah figured Dr. McCoy along with every other mutant with hearing heard about the whole Liberty Island scan with Magneto, not many knew about the others who ah have touched. "The first person was a boy named Cody, than there was Bobby and John." How could ah forget? They all were floating around the back of my mind every day, every night. "Have you touched either of them more than once?"  
"Umm... Perhaps Bobby, ah touched him twice with my bare skin." Ah shivered remembering how freezin' cold my lips were after we kissed.  
"Did your mutation act anything like it has been now?"  
"Actually, ah do think ah might have had his powers a little longer after the second time."

"How many times have you touched Wolverine?" His question made me blush for some reason, and he stuck another needle in my other arm. Ah didn't even flinch this time, I was begging to get used to prick and cool metal. "Sorry, this is the last one for now." He looked up at me with a comforting gaze.  
"Ah've touched Loga... Wolverine four times." I found myself calling him by his real name.  
"This may be a bit personal but I have to ask, have you ever killed someone using your mutation"  
"N-no. No ah haven't."  
"Let me go over your blood and I will have an answer for you."

"Really?"  
"I do believe so, well..." He shook the glass tube in his large blue hands, " half an answer. I'm pretty positive about one thing, the other... I'm not too sure. You should go rest in your own bed for a while, you look a little worn down my dear."  
"Thank you Dr. McCoy." Ah said wobbling over to the door.  
"You are welcome to call me Beast, everyone else does."  
"Nah, that name doesn't fit you very well shugah." He chuckled.  
"All right, how does Hank sound?"  
"Is that your real name?"  
"Indeed it is." He adjusted his lab coat and began to fiddle with the supplies on the tray.  
"Ah like that much better, Ah'll see you later than?"

"Come by sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
Ah opened the door to leave and turned to smile at him. He has been kind to me, and most importantly he felt comfortable around me. I'm really startin' to like him, he's a very kind man.  
"Bye Hank."

As ah slowly made my way towards my bedroom I scanned the hallways and outside the windows looking for Logan. Ah know I had told Storm ah'd stay away from him for awhile, but it was hard not to want to see him, even if ah wasn't able to talk to him, even if it was only a small stare through the window. Ah had secretly wished that what Storm had thought about us was true, that we really had an intimate relationship.

Ah wasn't sure why ah wanted this from Logan, and ah knew it would never happen, but thinking back over the past days I had really enjoyed flirting with him, teasing him. But soon my blush would fade and I would feel childish and embarrassed, knowing that he didn't feel the same way ah do about it. Ah had scared myself by the way I had reacted to Jean's photo, and felt very uncomfortable. Ah don't know why ah reacted the way ah did, but didn't want it to happen again. Ah was hoping being away from him for a while would drive these uncomfortable silly hopes away.

But would that be possible? He was still in my head. Tattooed onto my brain, etched into my mind. It wouldn't matter if ah never saw him again in my life, he'd still me with me. A part of me. Would this really help?

When ah reached my room ah hadn't spotted him and had a weird feeling that he wasn't in the mansion, or anywhere outside of it. Ah shrugged it off and went inside to rest my head. My room felt empty and old, ah hadn't been in it in a couple of days. My sheets were still a mess and my CD player was still on, the volume very low. Ah stopped it and took the CD out, it was hot from being played nonstop over the past couple of days. Ah breathed in vanilla from the many candles I had lit and looked up at the huge map I had framed and pinned to the wall. Normally ah would stand there and stare at it for a long time, deciding in my head which way ah would go when I left, but right now my brain was fried and all ah wanted to do was sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck!" I cursed as my CDs came crashing onto the floor of my truck. I had been leaning over the passenger seat rummaging through the glove box looking for one to listen to while trying to keep my eyes on the road, my cigar tucked in-between two fingers, when one had fallen causing all the others to tag along. Fucking glove box, fucking CDs. I left the others there and grabbed the one that had fallen first, anything would be a relief to listen to if it would block out my thoughts and cure the silence. I don't think I've thought this much in my whole life, and most them where about Marie. Well, she sure did name herself well, Rogue fits her perfectly, she was stealing my damn sanity.

When I shoved the CD into the new CD player the Professor had installed, I rolled my eyes and slammed my fist against the steering wheel causing my truck to swerve a bit. It was a Johnny Cash CD Marie had given me one night before I left the mansion. Shit, she's left her mark everywhere around me. Marked her fucking territory. Taking a long drag off of my cigar I calmed a bit and as the songs began to play I remembered the day she had given the CD to me.

I had already left the mansion with my duffle bag of clothes by my side and was about four hours out of New York when I started to get hungry. I pulled over and went through my bag looking for the beef jerky I had tossed in between a pair of boxers and shirt. But what I found was a card and a CD, the card was blank besides a few words written in her handwriting.

_Something to listen to during your travels. Come back soon._

_Marie._

That's what the card had said. I had no clue how she knew I liked Johnny Cash, hell I had no clue as to how she knew I was leaving or even how she got the CD in there without me noticing. There was no note in my bag this time telling me to come back, but I knew I would eventually. As much as I hated to admit it, I was an uncanny X-men. I had a life back there at that damned school, and I kinda liked it to. It was an easy and rewarding life, the only thing keeping me unhappy was myself. My past and heartbreak was what made me miserable, not the X-men or Marie. I need to stop blaming others for my misery and come to closure with myself that I am being childish for hanging onto the past the way I was. It was cowardly and un healthy, and I can't let something like that consume me and destroy my pride. I ain't got to go on Dr. Phil to figure it out, I just have to accept it. That's all.

I'm over reacting to what Storm and Marie talked about, if I had just waited and stayed I could have straightened things out. It's not like Marie to stay away from her friends for long, not me anyway, she was probably just tired and looking for an easy way out of the conversation when she agreed with Storm. What does Storm care anyway? If I loved Marie and wanted to be with her and fuck her in every damn room in the mansion I would and she'd live with it, hell she could join in if she wanted. She can't control other's lives because of morals and reputation. I sighed letting my anger vent and took another long drag from my cigar. I can't stay mad at Storm, she's only trying her best to keep the school the way Xavier had. I can't stay mad and confused over Marie either, after a few weeks in Canada I'll be back to my old self and she'll come running up to me with a hug as soon as I get home. It was still weird calling the mansion home, it was awkward for me to even think the word.

Imagining Marie greeting me at the tall wooden doors made me almost stop my truck and turn around. I tried not to let it get to me, the last time I thought of her waiting for me I actually did return. How could I leave behind the girl I came there with? Promised to protect? I told myself she'd be too busy messin' around with ice dick to even realize I was gone, but that didn't stop me either, I still turned around. I really got off on the thought of a beautiful young women stopping anything's she doing to greet me when she hears my bike pull up. I really get off on stunning Marie waiting for me in those tight little things she calls shorts.

But not this time, I haven't even gotten out of New York yet, I'll turn around in a couple of weeks, and I'll keep telling myself that everytime the thought of her makes me want to go back before the time is right. I need this, I need to get away. Hopefully the cold weather up there in Canada will freeze my brain cells so I can't think about her anymore. I pushed my foot down a little harder on the gas and with Marie on my mind, Johnny Cash in the CD player, and a cigar on my lips I continued down the path I had started on. Man I can't wait to get some good 'ol Canadian beer in me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm clock read '3:12pm'. Ah had slept way over twenty-four hours and without a single nightmare. Ah haven't had one since the wreck, it was odd that they went away after that but ah was definitely enjoying it. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes ah limped to the bathroom to get decent.

Today I have to go visit Hank in the infirmary and then go see Storm who will tell me which class ah get to teach. Damn, ah really don't know how to teach very well, but we are short on teachers so ah can't really just mop around the mansion until the X-men have to go out on a mission.

After cleaning up ah rummaged through a small green box under my desk and found an envelope ah had hidden there. Ah opened it and counted four hundred and thirty dollars ah had saved up over the past year. Ah sighed knowing ah needed a job to be able to buy a car and fund my travels. Ah was starting to get anxious, it seemed like everyday I felt a stronger urge to leave, travel. Ah want to go to so many different places and ah feel like I'm wasting my time waitin' around here. Storm should just let me borrow the jet for a month or two, that would becool. Ah wonder how much it costs to fill that thing up.

Puttin' the green box back under my desk ah changed into some clean clothes and made my way down to the see Hank. Ah decided to take the long way there so ah could walk past Logan's room. Looking around me making sure no one saw ah leaned up against the door trying to see if ah could hear him. Ah didn't end up hearing anything, and once again I got the strange feeling that he wasn't anywhere near. Shruggin' it off once more, not that ah wouldn't be surprised that he left, ah just... don't want to admit to myself that there's a good possibilty that he could have run off again. Ah wish he's just take me with him, perhaps ah should hid in his trailer again.

Even if ah did run into him in the kitchen or something what would ah tell him if ah saw him anyway? _Hey Logan Storm thinks we're fucking so ah can't hang out with you anymore, bye!_ He wouldn't care for that too much, but surely Storm spoke to him as well. Damn, I've got to go see her pretty soon, ah guess ah better hurry. Ah rushed as quickly as ah could with only the use of one leg to the infirmary.

My stomach was growling from lack of food but ah was too eager to wait any longer to see what Hank would say."Hank you in here?" Ah called out opening the door.  
"I'll be right there Rogue, do get comfy." He called from behind the door to the next room and ah sat down on a cot lifting my casted leg up.  
Shortly afterwards he opened the door and came in with a smile and stood by my side. He always seemed to be cheery and smilin.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Oh, ah'm all right, not lookin' forward to findin' out what class ah gotta teach."

"It won't be as bad as you imagine, I think you'll end up enjoying it."  
"If you say so." He smirked. "So what did you find out?"  
"Let's see... As too borrowing Wolverine's mutation longer than you normally do, I believe is because you've touched him the most. Looking into your mutant DNA I discovered that if you are to touch another mutant more than once you can absorb their powers for longer than usual. The more you touch the longer you can keep their mutation. So that's why you had Wolverine's power for so long. Now, I also discovered that if you were to kill someone with your mutation you can absorb their powers permanently." Ah gasped in shock.

"Ah'm glad you told me this, hopefully that will never happen."

"Of course, I'm here to help you the best I can."  
"Ah appreciate ya. So did you find out why ah couldn't heal myself?"  
"It seems that you can't use other's mutations on yourself when you absorb them because your skin won't allow it. Now mutants can still use their powers against you or for you, but you yourself can't use them on your own body. I'm having a little trouble figuring it out, I'm hoping to find another way around it if I can. Perhaps if you learn to control your powers fully you will be able to use other's mutations on your skin..."  
"Okay... Makes sense." Ah looked at my un gloved hands, it was nice to not have to wear them again.  
"I would like to see you control your power." He took off his plastic glove and held his hand out to me.  
"Ah'm sorry, but---"  
"Don't worry, as long as you don't pull too much from me I'll be fine." He said calmly. Ah gulped and reached my hand out to his.  
Ah took his furry blue hand in mine and concentrated, telling myself not to take anything from him. "Good, you are holding it in perfectly. Now concentrate on using it."  
"Are you sure?" Ah asked him.  
"Yes, go ahead." Holding my breath ah told myself to go ahead and take a tiny bit of his life. He stayed calm as my hand own began to turn dark blue and his vains began to show. Ah could feel his heart beat begin to beat rapidly inside my head and could feel his pulse fade and yanked my hand away from his.  
"A-are you okay?" Ah asked him feeling a bit dizzy from the tiny amount of life ah had stolen. Numbers and words from a health book he had just read ran through my thoughts but only for a second. He took a few breaths of air catching his breath.  
"I'm fine dear. I must say though, your powers are a lot stronger than I had excepted." He rubbed his hand and blinked a few times.  
"Ah'm sorry, ah shouldn't have done it."  
"It's all right my dear, you controlled it very well. I would like to continue this another day."

"...All right." He stood up and blinked a couple more times and noticed my hand was fading into a light blue color.  
"Looks like it's fading." He said.  
"Too bad, ah kinda like it." He chuckled and made his way towards the other room.  
"Come by sometime this week and let me know what class you're going to teach."  
"Ah will, hope ya feel better shugah." Ah said standing up to leave, my stomach growled again and ah decided to visit the kitchen. Ah also had a strong urge to read a book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped at a small bar a few hours outside New York for a quick drink and to rest a bit. The parking lot was pretty empty considering it was only five at night. I parked my truck and made my way inside. It looked like every other bar, dimly lit and full of cigarette smoke. In a weird way it reminded me of Marie. The dim lights reminded me of the night she and I fell a sleep in the Library, and the cigarette smoke reminded meof the night I found her smoking like a train wreck outside the mansion.

I sighed sitting at the bar and reaching for a cigar in my jacket. After a couple of minutes the bartender still hadn't shown up, and I really needed a beer."Is anyone here? I could really use a drink!" I growled to no one.  
A women with blonde hair neatly stacked on top of her head stumbled out of the back room and over towards me.  
"Sorry 'bout that. Kinda early to be drinkin' don't ya think?" She leaned on the counter in front of me so I could get a good view of cleavage.  
"I'll have a Molsen." I mumbled. She stared at me for a moment looking me up and down and then turned around picking up several different beers reading the labels.  
"Sorry hun, I don't usually run the bar." She leaned down, giving me a nice view of her ass this time in her short skirt. She turned to look at me for help and I pointed to a bottle on a shelf above her. She gave me a sexy grin, grabbed the bottle and slid it next to me, stopping right next to my hand. It seemed like every move she made was perfect and planned. "Do you want an opener?" She asked but then realized I had already opened it. Good 'ol adamantium. She blinked a couple of times and thenleaned back onto the counter.  
"So what's your name?" She asked. I took a long swig almost finishing the bottle and then returned her sly grin.  
"What's yours?" She pointed to her name tag barely noticeable next to her cleavage, it read 'Susan'.  
"Logan."  
"So Logan," She said my name slowly," can I get ya another?"

Over the next two hours I listened to her speak about meaningless shit and said a few words myself, both of us flirting back and forth until the seven o'clock crowd came barging in, half of them already drunk. A male bartender took her place and she began to wait tables. I sat there by myself drinking several more beers before heading off to the little boy's room. After I pissed I leaned over the sink and splashed water on my face, I would need to be leaving soon, my quick stop had turned into almost three hours. When I looked up I saw Marie's reflection in the mirror and spun around.

I was in the mist of yelling her name in surprise when I realized it was Susan, not Marie. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times, but it was still Susan, blonde with huge tits. I must have had more to drink than I thought.  
"Who's Mar?" She asked leaning against the wall giving me that sexy look she used too much.  
"Marie..."  
"Oh, and who might she be?"  
I didn't want to talk about Marie, I didn't even want to think or say her name. "Ya don't talk much do you?" She asked me as I started towards the door. I gave her a half assed smile and she grabbed my wrist and broughther face close to my own. "Meet me at the motel across the street, room 104." She whispered and then winked at me before swaying off.

Before leaving I turned and stared at the mirror I had seen Marie's reflection in. I wonder what she's doing right now. Does she even know I've gone?

Sitting outside the bar in my truck I fought with myself whether or not I should accept the offer Susan had proposed. After about fifteen minutes of asking myself 'why not?' I decided a good lay would be good for me, so I found myself searching through the hotel for room 104. I picked up Susan's cheap perfume on the second floor and it lead me to her room. Without knocking I opened the door, the room reeked of perfume andhair spray. I yearned for Marie's scent as the smell of the room burned my nose. I looked around, there was a decent sized bed and TV in the first room, and I assumed the second room was a bathroom consideringI could hear the shower running from it. I walked over and knocked on the door impatiently.  
"How long you gonna be in there?" I asked.  
"Logan, is that you?" She asked, her voice muffled by the water.  
"Why, you expectin' someone else?" She giggled and I heard the water squeak off.  
"I'm glad you stopped by, I'll be out in just a sec." I moaned, feeling like I was wasting my time being here, and sat down on the bed. It was very stiff compared to the beds at the mansion.

She came out in nothing put a towel and sat down beside me on the bed. Her huge tits glistening wet from the shower.  
"What would you like me to do for you?" She whispered and slid her hand on my thigh, caressing it. "Whatever gets me off." I could feel the Wolverine inside me begin to wake. She started fiddling with my belt and I took her by the hand and placed her in front of me, she grinned liking how strong I was. I planned on wearin' her out, she won't be able to walk when I'm done with her, and I think she knows it. I watched as she began to take off my boots and pants, I tried not to make eye contact. I don't want to make love to her, I just want to fuck. Get off some built up stress and be on my way.

She slid her mouth over my cock and began sucking, not putting very much effort into it, I've had better blows. After a while of her sucking and rubbing on my cock I got bored with it and kneeled down on the floor and hovered over her, pushing her against the carpet. Her nipples were hard against my chest. She moaned and took my shirt off and examined me, liking what she saw. She started placing kisses on my chest.  
"No." I growled and grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her over, her ass facing me. I pushed her back down and slid my myself inside her, her pussy gushing cum as I fucked her. I could feel her trying to turn around, to face me, but I just pushed her harder into the carpet, I didn't want to see her face, I was just fine with just her ass and back.

"D-damn, you're good." She muttered in between breaths. "You like it, don't you?" I pushed in deeper making her scream. Her legs began to shake, her pussy contracted and she came all that she had left. Already giving her what she wanted and getting bored with her I pulled out and shot my load on her back. When I came a memory of Marie leaning against the fountain with her hair flowing in it popped into my mind and I jerked away from Susan. She collapsed and breathed hard, giggling with pleasure.

What the fuck was that? Where did it come from, why did I remember that now? At a time like this?

I felt scared for my own sanity, usually I can't even think about whats in front of me when I'm letting a load loose, let alone think up a memory. And a memory of Marie? What the fuck is going on in my head? What's she doing to me?

I grabbed my pants off the floor and put them on, then started to searching for my shirt. Susan climbed onto the bed and watched me as I hunted and found it across the room.  
"Leaving so soon?" She asked, fiddling with her hair.  
"Yeah." I headed towards the door.  
"You know where I work, stop by when you want to do this again!" She called out to me as I slammed the door behind me.  
My confusion quickly turned to anger and I kicked a dent in the side of my truck before I got in. I can't go more than fucking three hours without thinking of ... her... This was getting ridiculous, what do I need to do to get her out of my head for even a little while?

I started up the truck and the Johnny Cash CD started to play. "Fuck!" I unleashed my claws and stabbed the player, yanking it out of the truck and tossing it through the passenger window, glass shattering and falling inside and out of the truck. I slammed my fists against the steering wheel several times, if my horn wasn't broken I would have woken up the whole damn city.

I pressed down on the gas, let my claws retreat, lit up a cigar, and sped down the highway trying to calm myself down. I couldn't admit to myself that I was scared, so I let it become anger. But I was scared, freighted that I was begging to feel things for... her ... that I didn't want nor need to feel. What did I want from her? What did I want to become of us? I'm perfectly content with our friendship. Right? I asked myself but I couldn't agree. I did want more from her, I don't know what or even why. I'm craving her and haunting myself with memories and thoughts of her and I've only been gone for a day. It's been normal for me to miss her every once in a while on my travels, but this ... this is too much. Why is this happening to me?

I don't remember how many days I've been driving since the night I fucked that waitress, but the air was getting colder and colder, invading my truck from the broken window. I guess I'm in Canada now, my mind is kinda fuzzy from no sleep, I don't remember what road I'm on, or where I'm headed. I do know that's fuckin' freezing and I need to make a stop and rent a room for the night. It wouldn't kill me to get my window fixed either. The road I was on was a long empty one, it would probably be another day before I reached any civilization.

It did take another day before I reached a small shit hole town. I pulled up to a hotel and paid for a room and rushed straight to the bed. My brain felt like it had melted I was so exhausted. I slept for an entire day, and when I woke up I went out for food. I ate and explored the town, the few folks outside in the cold were kind asking me how I long I planned to stay and if I needed anything just to ask. After spending a few days there I decided I would stay one week, have the mechanic down the street put in a new window in my truck, and just mop around this town until I'm ready to go back to the mansion.

On the forth day I was lying down having a hard time falling asleep when I began to think about Marie again. I had been lucky so far, blocking the thoughts of her out while I was awake, only dreaming about her at night. I didn't mind dreaming about her, it kept the nightmares at bay, but when I was awake I wanted to function but couldn't when thoughts of her overwhelmed me. Finally my guard had broken and they all came at me with vengeance. I started to miss her more than I ever have, my heart felt like someone was pushing hard against it. The pain moved from my heart to my stomach and I got very nausea. Clutching my stomach I ran to the bathroom to throw up, barely missing the sink I threw up everything I had eaten the past couple of days and slumped against the wall. Perhaps the emotions hitting all at once was too much for me. I spat into the sink, wiped my mouth and stumbled over to the bed. I reached for the tiny fridge not far from the bed and retrieved a beer.

Is she waiting for me back at the mansion? Does she miss me or even realize I am gone? I thought of the many nights I'd huddled up with her in my bed. Every time I craved to touch her, hold her again, I would take a swig of my beer, it was gone in a matter of minutes. I felt guilty too, I had promised to keep her safe but I can only keep breaking it if I'm not there. This was pathetic, I needed to come clean with myself. Confess what I want from her.

I thought of her reading maps in the Library, sleeping with her CD player on, going to lunch with her friends. I want to take her traveling, take her to all the places she wants to go, make love with her in the Library under the orange lights, tease her in front of her friends... I want to be with her. I've always wanted to, and now my feelings are making me crazy for waiting too long to admit it.

I blinked a couple of times and let my head fall in the palm of my head. I am in love with her. I am in love with Marie, the untouchable, beautiful Marie. How could a guy like me fall in love? I'm Wolverine, I don't fall in love. I'm an animal who doesn't deserve to love or be loved. A lost cause, that's all this love I have for her is. She would never feel the same way, she only sees me as a friend, I should be grateful with just her friendship. Not everyday someone befriends an animal like me.

Why did I even do this? It's pointless, I've confessed, but what do I do now? Leave right now, pick her up in my arms and tell her everything? It sounded nice, but like that would ever fucking happen. I thought of her smile, her brilliant green eyes, to soothe myself. I can't ruin our friendship if I tell her and she's doesn't want anything to do with me, she's the only one who understands me. What if she is waiting for me though? What if she misses me like I miss her? Maybe if I tell her I won't be haunted anymore... Fuck this is some confusing bullshit.

See what you've done? Rogue, Marie, whoever you are, you see what you've done to me? You're only making the animal inside me want more, soon I won't be able to stop myself. You've made me want you so badly, andhere I am only running away, sick in the head over you. _"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"_ Ah yelled out to her, even though it was obvious she wouldn't hear me. The beer bottle I was drinking rolled off the bed and hit the floor, my stomach flipped and ah held my head tightly in my hand.

I need to see her, be with her. The Wolverine inside begged for her and I couldn't resist, Wolverine gets whatever he wants. Even though I felt like shit I stood up and started packing my bags stumbling around the room. I was going to drive as fast as I could to her. Tell her what I just told myself and see what happens. My heat beat picked up and I smiled just thinking about seeing her again. I'm coming back for you Marie, please be waiting for me.

A strange squeaking sound interrupted my thoughts I traced the room with my eyes, started to get a bad vibe. My stomach turned and I held onto it and tried to keep from puking again. I examined the room and saw the keys to my truck start to hover in the air.  
"What the fuck?" I said aloud. I sensed someone outside my window, my claws shot out from my knuckles and I turned around in attack mode. Who dared to fuck with me?

"Is that Adamantium I smell?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review and let me know what ya thought. **_

_**I haven't gotten a review in a long time **_

_**:sniffles: ya'll don't like me anymore : (**_

_**Tracy Chapman** _

_The Promise_

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you _

_Although I've traveled far _

_I always hold a place for you in my heart _

_If you think of me, If you miss me once in awhile _

_Then I'll return to you_

_ I'll return and fill that space in your heart _

_Remembering Your touch, Y__our kiss _

_Your warm embrace _

_I'll find my way back to you _

_If you'll be waiting _

_If you dream of me_

_ like I dream of you_

_ In a place that's warm and dark _

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

_Remembering Your touch , __Your kiss _

_Your warm embrace _

_I'll find my way back to you _

_If you'll be waiting_

_I__'ve longed for you and I have desired _

_To see your face, your smile _

_To be with you wherever you are_

_Remembering Your touch ,__Your kiss _

_Your warm embrace_

_ I'll find my way back to you _

_Please say you'll be waiting_

_Together again It would feel so good _

_to be In your arms _

_Where all my journeys end _

_If you can make a promise _

_If it's one that you can keep_

_I vow to come for you _

_If you wait for me and say you'll hold_

_ A place for me in your heart._


	7. Fallen for an Angel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicated for Venikins : )

Oh! Sadly I just realized a mistake I made... oopies... I've only seen Xmen3 once, and my memory is horrible so I barely remember much from it. But I do believe Logan and Beast fought together or were at least introduced, while in my story they have just met. yikes!

Sorry for the mistake ya'll. I'm just going to keep it the way it is though, as if they hadn't met during X3.

I'm also going to be adding in who's POV it is. Thanks to DeltaGamma Liv on this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Fallen for an Angel**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_:Rogue's POV:_

Ah had spent the last two days searchin' everywhere in and outside the mansion for Logan but had no luck. It had been a whole week and no one could find him. Finally ah went to the garage, the last place ah wanted to go, afraid of what ah already knew. Sure enough his truck was gone, only a puddle of oil left behind. When ah saw that it wasn't there ah started to cry, which soon turned to a sob. Ah just stood there sobbing for what seemed like forever. He probably left because of me, ah had come on too strong. How long will he be gone?... Will he come back? Nobody here has the ability to use Cerebro, not like anyone would use it find Logan. He's known for coming and going, but was he gonna come back? He usually says good bye to me, or leaves me some kind of hint that he is leaving. This time though, he just disappeared. Ah rubbed my neck where his dog tags had hung from for so long.

After my tears ran empty ah made my way to his room, ah needed to be around something of his. The door was locked so ah started slamming myself up against it, but nothing happened. The thick maple was two much for me and I slid to the ground out of breath, my casted leg poundin' in pain. Ah reached into the pocket of my pants and retrieved my pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Ah was almost finish with it when someone approached me.  
"Those things will kill you, and if they don't Storm will if she catches you smoking in the mansion." It was Hank, in his usual good mood. Ah looked around me for something to put it out on. He smiled and took it from me, putting it out on the bottom of his shoe.  
"Aww, ya didn't have to do that Hank."

"Anything for you dear." He winked, sat down next to me, and patted my leg making me wince.  
"You'll be getting this taken off tomorrow, excited?"  
"Ah guess so, I'm kinda used to it now..."  
"So what are you doing sitting here?" He asked looking at the door trying to see who's room it was.  
"Wolverine, huh? I haven't seen him since he came barging into the Infirmary with only a towel on." Ah blushed remembering how sexy he looked. His handsome chest wet with water, still hot from the shower.  
"Don't tell Storm, okay?" He looked at me confused for a second.  
"You're secret is safe with me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder getting comfortable. We just sat there for a while in our own thoughts.  
"So what class are you going to be teaching?" He broke the silence.  
"English, which ah am horrible at." He laughed.  
"When do the classes start?" "Next week..." Ah moaned.  
"I got you something, perhaps it will help." He dug around in his jacket and pulled out a small dark red journal. It had my real name on the front in small cursive writing.  
"Hank!" Ah ran my fingers along it, "You shouldn't have done this."

"I always keep a journal with information about my classes in it in case I forget something." Ah reached out to him and hugged him.  
"Thank you," Ah looked down at it again, "how did you know my real name?"  
He looked behind him at Logan's door.  
"I was curious to why he was calling you by that so I asked Storm and she told me it was your birth name. It's a very pretty name, suites you better than Rogue." Ah leaned my head on his shoulder and admired my gift.  
"Well, I better be on my way, come see me tomorrow so we can take off this cast." He patted my leg again and walked off down the hallway.  
"Thank you Hank..."

Ah looked up at Logan's door and left. All the students were out of class and hanging out around the mansion. Ah was going to go outside next to the fountain but saw Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee were there. Ah stopped and watched them as ah hid behind the door. Bobby and Jubilee were arguing and Kitty was watching amused by them. Normally ah would go out and join them but they weren't my friends anymore, we had drifted apart. The two friends ah have left aren't around though, Logan is out there somewhere and Hank is too busy to really hang out.

Ah decided ah would go to the Library and look at some more maps. Ah might not have the money to travel right now, but ah still enjoyed looking at the maps we had, finding even more places I wanted to visit. When ah got to the Library there wasn't a soul in sight, which was just fine with me. Ah made my way over to the shelf with the maps on it, it was next to the corner Logan and ah feel asleep in. Observing the books ah noticed one on the second to top shelf that looked very intriguing. Ah was way too short to reach it though so ah looked around for the tall later most Libraries have. Ah scooted it over towards the shelf and carefully limped my way up.

The book was heavier than it looked and while trying to pull it out from between two other thick books ah lost my balance. My casted leg slipped right out from underneath me and ah closed my eyes knowing that ah would be hitting the ground soon. After a second ah realized that ah hadn't landed on the floor but in someone's arms. Ah blinked and opened my eyes seeing white feathers all around me. When ah looked up ah saw Angel, a new mutant to the mansion. He smiled at me and ah let out a sigh of relief. Relief that ah had been caught and relief that my mutation didn't kick in.  
"You really are an angel." Ah said holding onto him and examining his beautiful wings in awe.  
"You should be more careful," He floated down to his feet put me down, "Rogue right?" He asked.  
"Yup, and you're Angel." Ah touched his wings, they were really soft. He blushed and ah took my hand away.  
"Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean too..." Ah looked down at my hands. "Didn't mean to do what?" Ah looked at him a bit confused.  
"Touch you..."  
"I don't mind, it feels nice. You can touch them as much as you like."  
"B-but... aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?" He looked at me as if ah were speaking another language. He must only know my name, not my mutation. Or perhaps he knows ah've taken the cure?  
"Her mutation, when she touches someone she sucks the life right out of them." Bobby interrupted walking up behind Angel. "Bobby..." Ah hissed under my breath.  
"Well, she didn't do anything just now." Angel responded a bit offended by what he said and how he said it.  
"She probably wants to earn your trust first, then take everything you have when you least expect it." Bobby said not taking his angry eyes off of mine. Angel looked very confused.  
"That's not true! Don't listen to him, Bobby what are you tryin' to get at? Why don't you just leave me alone!" Ah yelled at him. He walked up to me as if he were going to attack me and for the first time since I've known him ah was scared of him. He got very close to my face, his eyes burned with hatred and ah knew he was up to something.  
"Let her be, she wasn't doing anything to hurt me." Angel said noticing Bobby's hostility.  
"You hurt me Rogue. I'm going to get back at you for what you did to me..." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Ah felt my mutation kick in but stopped it before it could do anything. My nerves must have prompted it.  
"Let go of me!" Ah screamed. "Don't do this." Angel said placing his hand on Bobby's shoulder with disapproval. Bobby still kept his eyes locked on mine and pulled me even closer to him, grabbed me by my hair and shoved me into Angel.

Ah was so shocked at what he had just done ah couldn't stop my mutation when ah fell on top of Angel. Ah felt myself pull his thoughts and memories from him and tried to stand up but Bobby pressed his foot against my back and pushed me into him. Ah took even more from him and his beautiful feathers started to rot and he shook violently.  
"Bobby stop! STOP IT NOW!" He pushed his foot down harder. My face was pressed against Angel's stealing his life and mutation and ah couldn't stop it.

Ah screamed louder in pain as my back torn, blood and flesh being ripped away from me. Two wings grew out of me like limbs and lifted me up into the air. "What's---what's happenin' to me?" Ah grabbed my head in pain and let out another scream. All the sudden the wings stopped working and ah crashed onto the floor.  
"What's going on?" Kitty and Jubilee ran over towards us and watched in fear.  
"She attacked him!" Bobby lied. Angel was still shaking and Kitty had ran up to him trying to get him to stop.  
"He's going to die! Someone help!" My vision blurred and all of Angel's memories came to me, ones of him with his family as a child, one of him trying to cut off his wings.  
"NO! Stop...nooo..." Ah shook back and forth, feathers going everywhere. When ah managed to open my eyes Bobby and Jubilee were gone and Kitty was holding onto Angel crying. There was a mess of rotten and bloody feathers all around us and ah felt like there was someone standing on my back, ah would have never thought wings would so heavy.

Ah stumbled towards them and Kitty screamed crawling away from me in fear. Ah didn't have the mental strength to say anything, ah was using all of my concentration to bring forth Logan's healing ability ah had consumed so many times. Ah feel right beside Angel and gently placed my shaking fingers against his throat.  
"No, don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" Kitty cried. Ah felt Logan's mutation work through me and Angel stopped shaking but before ah could heal him anymore Kitty kicked one of my wings and ah let go in pain. She was a lot stronger than she looked and the weight of the wings knocked me off balance.  
"Haven't you done enough harm?" She said in-between sobs.

One of Angel's, Warren's, memories of his mother and father scared to death of him flooded my mind and my wings began to flap back and forth lifting me up off of the ground again. Ah heard their voices in my head, asking him what he had done.  
"Don't you hurt me too!" Kitty fused through a book shelf.  
"Ah'm ... not..." My head was pulsing and something inside me told me to leave. Using my new acquired wings ah flew from the Library. Not having much control over them ah hit several book shelves on my way out and ah crashed again, falling to the ground outside the Library doors. Ah saw Bobby, Jubilee, Storm and Hank running towards me. Ah didn't want to confront them, not yet. Ah just wanted to leave this place, go far away where ah can't hurt anyone. My wings started to flap again and ah was back in the air. They were begging to feel lighter, feel like they were part of me.  
"Rogue!" Hank yelled out to me, astonished by my wings. "Hank!" Ah cried out to him but didn't stop flying. Ah flew right past them, only inches above the three and headed towards the roof of the mansion. One of Warren's memories of sitting up there looking out over the mansion came to mind.

The guardian angel, who ah might have killed...

Students watched in fear and amusement as ah flew out of the mansion for the roof. Ah struggled to fly straight, looking like a bird with a broken wing. They pointed and stared, one even took a picture. Not knowing how to land properly ah went crashing into the roof skinning my knees and palms on the shingles. Ah began to cry and dug my cursed hands into the roof as it cut through my skin. "No!" Ah screamed. "This can't be happening!" Ah pushed harder against the roof, blood gushing from my palms. Ah didn't want this poisonous skin anymore, ah wanted to rip it off. Ah sat up and started to scratch at my arms and legs.  
"GET OFF OF ME! Ah don't want this skin, AH DON'T WANT IT!" Ah screamed scratching myself until ah didn't have enough strength to continue. Ah collapsed and curled up in a fetal position wrapping my wings around me. Ah sobbed and tried to keep Warren's memories out but they wouldn't go. They began to become happy memories of him enjoying soaring through the sky, enjoying the landscaping, and ah started to calm down. They were much more pleasant than Logan's memories...

Ah must have been lying there for an hour when ah felt the bones that had erupted from my body begin to crack. The feathers began to tear away, his wings were leaving me. Ah looked around scared, ah knew ah would have to get off of the roof before ah lost them completely. Ah stood and limped over to the edge of the roof. Ah looked down at my bloodied hands, the hands of a possible murderer, a thief. For a second ah considered waiting for the wings to vanish and jump to my death. All the voices in my head started to act up when ah thought this and ah dug my nails into my temple.  
"Why shouldn't ah?" Ah cried out to them. Ah lashed back in forth, this was too much for me to handle. Logan, Magneto, Warren, even Bobby and John were telling me not to. The red journal Hank had given me fell from the pocket of my jacket and I reached out to grab it. Ah managed to grab a hold of it, but ah reached out too far and went sliding down and off of the roof. My wings stretched out and tried to keep me a floatbut too many feathers were being ripped away by the wind as ah fell. They slowed my fall but the ground was approaching too quickly, students screamed as ah went crashing into pool.

Ah hit the water hard, blacking out for a second. Ah tried to use my wings to push myself up but the bone turned to dust, leaving two holes in my back, and my feathers floated away in the water along with the blank notebook pages of the journal Hank had given me. The chlorine burned my cuts and scraps and ah struggled to the top swallowing a lot of water. Ah reached my hand out towards the sky and almost gave up when a strong furry hand grabbed a hold of me and pulled me out of the water. Ah coughed up water and held tightly onto Hank as he held me close. Ah drenched his blue fur and began to choke on the water ah had swallowed, my throat burned and ah couldn't breath. My chest felt like someone was pushing as hard as they could down on it. He placed me on the ground and pushed his mouth against mine, and pressed his hands against my stomach giving me CPR. Ah struggled to get away from him. Ah dug my fingers into the concrete and kicked my legs but he wouldn't let me go. Ah begged my mutation not to take from him as he blew oxygen into my body. Ah felt myself power try to pull and tug at him but ah wouldn't let it.

He pushed my stomach one last time and ah sat up, water spilling from my lungs. Ah coughed and held onto my stinging throat and inched away from Hank the best ah could.  
"Rogue! Rogue, look at me! Are you okay?" He reached out to me but ah swatted him away.  
"D-- don't..." "I'm not going to hurt you." He kept trying to grab a hold of me. Ah pathetically tried to crawl away from him but he scooped me up in his wet furry arms and looked me straight in the eyes. He looked hurt, offended that ah wouldn't let him help me. Ah don't think I've ever seen him not smiling before. "Listen to me, I'm going to take you to the infirmary." He said and carried me off. Students gathered around us and watched, one was scooping my feathers out of the pool.

"Don't...ah'll hurt you..." Ah told Hank when we got into the mansion, my voice was raspy.  
"I'm fine, don't you see? Please Marie, don't worry I'm going to help you." Ah closed my eyes and tried to keep from slipping into sleep.  
"Marie? Marie, open your eyes."

"Logan?" Ah whispered and started to cry. He looked confused for a second and then quickened his pace. Ah don't know why ah thought he was Logan for that one-second, but in during that one-second in which ah thought it was him ah felt at peace.

Ah shivered as we approached the infirmary, it was always cold in there, but was even colder now considering ah was soaking wet. Ah was begging to get sick of the infirmary and ah wanted out of there so badly.Hank placed me on a cot and covered my mouth and nose with a plastic thing that released oxygen. Ah opened my eyes ah watched him observe me, he looked concerned seein' my torn skin. Ah think he knew they were self inflicted. He started to peel wet feathers off of me.  
Ah looked to my side and saw Warren lying on a cot not far from me. He was breathing, but his eyes were closed. Ah started to cry harder and pulled the plastic thing away from my face.  
"Mari...Rogue..." Hank reached for it, but ah guess decided to let me take it off when he pulled away. Ah curled up and cried even more, my tears were cold and they stung when they rolled onto my cheeks. My body shook with sobs and shivers, ah felt so fragile as if ah could break any minute. My mind was fragile, on the brink of a nervous breakdown, if ah hadn't already had one.

Hank looked around him and took his white doctor's coat off the coat rack and walked back over to me. He kept his eyes focused on mine as he removed my jacket, shirt and bra and bundled up me in his jacket. He started to peel off what was left of my soaked cast and went into the other room and returned with a medical gown. "Do you have enough strength to put this on?" He asked. Ah rubbed my eyes and nodded taking it from him. He walked over to Warren and checked the tubes hooked to him while ah removed my wet pants and put the medical gown on under his coat. Ah shivered and laid back down, pullin' the coat tighter around me. My arms and hands were stinging really bad and it took every ounce of restraint to keep from scratching at them.  
"Ah ... ah didn't mean to do this. Bobby..."

"Don't worry about that now dear." He said walking back towards me and bandaging my cuts. The clear gel he pot on them was soothing.  
"Is he all right?" Ah asked looking at Warren. Ah noticed that his wings were tucked underneath him.  
"He's going to be fine." He placed his gloved fingers on my back where my wings had been. The holes had already sealed and there where two scars left behind, to remind me of what ah did, what I had become.  
"The scars you experience will be the unforgettable memories of your life..." He whispered to himself, so quite it took me a few minutes to piece the words I did hear together and make them make sense.

Even though the wings hurt, ah wished ah could have kept them. They were so beautiful... Why wasn't ah given wings? Why did ah have to have this tormenting skin? Ah would take anything instead.  
Ah looked down at my hands, the bandages Hank had put on covering my cuts and scraps. Storm came in, she looked tired. Ah felt bad for the white haired beauty, her eyes gave her away. She was tired and worn down, stressed out more than most people could ever understand.  
"Are you all right Rogue?" She asked me, ah just nodded in return.  
"If you don't want to talk about this now, I will come back later."

"Bobby...ah..." Ah looked over at Warren. If ah lied and said it was an accident than when Warren woke up my lie would be discovered. He'd tell them what Bobby did. Ah didn't want Bobby to get in trouble, even after what he did, but had no choice but to tell the truth.  
"Bobby pushed me onto of him, and then held me down with his foot. There was nothin' ah could do..."  
"I understand..." Storm sighed and rubbed her head.  
"Ah'm sorry this happened..."  
"It's not your fault Rogue. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this from happening." She said. "Can ah go to my room?" Ah asked, ah didn't want to be around anyone. Storm looked over at Hank for his approval and he nodded.  
"Yes, go ahead. I'm going to talk to Bobby right now." She stood up and left. Ah scooted off the cot and landed on my feet. My leg felt much lighter without the cast on it. Ah adjusted the medical gown and began to take off Hank's coat.  
"Keep it for now. I'll get it from you tomorrow." He said. Ah tried to smile at him but my lips didn't want to move. Ah took a step and my legs started to shake and ah almost fell but Hank caught me.  
"If you want I will carry you there." He offered.  
"No... ah'll get there by myself. Thank you though..." Ah wobbled slowly towards the door. Before leavin' ah turned and looked at him.  
"Thank you, for everything..." A single tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Anything for you dear."

Instead of going towards my room ah went to Logan's. Ah had an uncontrollable craving for him. Ah wanted him to be here to hold me, comfort me. Ah needed him so badly right now. Where had he gone? Why did he leave me? Ah slumped down in front of it and it opened causing me to fall backwards inside. At first ah thought maybe he had come back and ah became excited, but not for long. Bobby was sitting on Logan's bed looking down at me as if he were about to cry. Ah started to crawl away from him but he placed his hand on my shoulder, gently this time.  
"Your wings are gone..." He said. He picked me up and ah struggled to get out of his arms but ah was too weak. He placed me on Logan's bed and got down on his knees in front of me.  
"What do you want?" Ah was scared of him.  
"I'm so sorry for what I did. I was just...upset."  
"Ah'm not going to forgive you. Ah...ah can't..." Ah looked down at my bandaged arms and hands.  
"You don't have to. I just wanted to apologize before I left. Storm told me I needed leave for a while to get my ... head straigh.t"  
"Why are you in here?"  
"I figured you'd be here. I saw you trying to get the door open earlier. I'm not going to bring him up, this isn't about him right now." Ah knew he meant Logan when he said 'him'. How he got in his room, ah don't know and don't care to find out.  
"You should leave." Ah told him coldly.  
"I'm sorry Rogue, I really am. I was in love with you, I felt betrayed, I was angry."  
"Ah don't want to hear this, just go Bobby." He stood up and leaned in towards me and stole a quick kiss which ah didn't return. Ah was speechless as he left, closing the door behind him. Ah was mentally and physically exhausted, ah sighed and collapsed onto Logan's bed.

Ah breathed in his scent and calmed myself. Ah felt so at home in his room, ah felt more comfortable here than anywhere else in the mansion. Here all my troubles but one seemed to melt away. There was something missing, the most important thing, gone. How long would this room be empty? How much longer would his scent and this warmth stay before it starts fade away?

Ah wasn't going to stick around to find out. Ah locked Logan's door behind me and headed towards my own room. As ah walked down the halls students pointed at me and spoke about me in whispers to each other.  
"She's the mutant who stole Angel's wings."  
"Isn't she supposed to teach our English class? No way am I going to that class."  
"I'm surprised Miss Storm is letting her stay here. I heard she stole another mutant's power while he was sleeping."  
"Oh no, she's looking our way! She's going to steal our powers!" The two students ah was listening to looked at me with fear in their eyes and ran way when ah turned towards them.  
"You don't understand!" Ah yelled to them, but it was pointless. They just kept running, and ah continued towards my room. Ah don't belong here, even in a place like this ah can't belong. Now ah understand why Logan leaves all the time, ah just hope whatever draws him back doesn't do the same to me. Ah don't want to come and go the way he does.

Ah slammed my door behind me and began shoving my clothes into two duffle bags. Ah grabbed the green box under my desk and took the money from it. Ah don't have nearly enough to be out on my own, but it will just have to do. Ah need to get away from here now. Ah packed the rest of my clothes, a few CDs, and all of my maps. Ah took off the medical gown and Hank's coat and changed into some clean clothes.

Before leaving ah wrote a letter for Hank. My hand was shaking makin' my writing a bit hard to read, but he was smart, he'd be able to read it.

_Dear Hank,  
Sorry I couldn't stick around, hopefully I'll see you again. You are one of the few people who aren't afraid of my mutation, and I thank_

_you for that. Even though I've only known you for a short while, it was fulfilling. You are such a kind man, Thanks for everything._

_-Marie_

Ah put the letter in an envelope and headed towards his room to slip it under his door. Ah walked as fast as I could with my wobbly leg but saw Storm standing outside Hank's room talking with Kitty. Ah quickly backed up against the wall not wanting to be seen. Ah looked around me, more students were headed in my direction so ah pressed the button to the elevator next to me. Ah held my breath as ah waited for it to come up, and practically threw myself in when the doors slid open. Ah pressed whatever button was closest to me and cursed under my breath. It was going to be a lot harder to leave without bein' noticed than ah thought.

When the doors opened to my surprise I was in the basement. Ah peeked outside the doors to see if anyone was around and what ah saw was the last thing I would have ever expected. Ah stepped all the way out of the elevator, dropping my two duffle bags and stood in shock.

"P...Proffessor?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Logan's POV:_

The window to the hotel broken into a thousand pieces and out came the man behind the voice.  
"Magneto?" Ah growled in shock. He grinned at me and let a wicked laugh.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ah growled no longer concentrating on the pain in my stomach but the man before me.  
"Did you really think that cure would last? You and those pathetic X-men should have killed me when you had the chance. Wolverine. " He hissed my name and my keys flew across the room and hit the wall hard.  
"If that's what you want..." I charged at him, my claws pointed straight for his throat. I was about an inch away when he lifted his hand and used his mutation to paralyze the metal on my bones. I growled and showed him my fangs as I struggled to get out of his grasp."You aren't very clever."

"Go to hell all ready! What do you want with me?" I snarled and he laughed again, amused by my words.  
"Well, at least you've gotten it right this time, it is you I want."  
"Why don't we fight man to man than? If you want me, fight me with your own bare hands."  
"That wouldn't be very fair now would it?" He moved his hand and I flew straight into the wall my keys had hit. Plaster fell all around me. I sensed someone running towards my room, it was the man from down the hall. Magneto let go of his grip on me and I ran towards him as he transformed the sink in the kitchen into a barrier for the door. The metal twisted and turned until it was a thick bar he placed between the door knob and floor. He must not have gotten all of his powers back to not be able to hold me at the same time. Once again he stopped me only inches away from his throat. This time he sent me flying through the door of the bathroom and I crashed into the mirror. It shattered and glass dug into my back. There were loud yells and knocks from outside my door, the noise had gotten some attention."Nosey humans, they always have to get into everyone's business..." He walked into the bathroom and smirked as his mutation pulled at my claws. I groaned in pain as he tried to rip them from my hands. "FUCK!"

"Hmmm... this just isn't quite the same." He stopped pulling at my claws and looked around the room. His eyes glistened for a second and I heard a man yell in pain from out side the door and heard the sounds of bone breaking and flesh tarring. The other two people outside screamed too and I heard them run down the stairs, away from whatever Magneto blindly did to this man. I tired to block out his heart wrenching yells and cries. "What the fuck did you do?"

"You aren't the only one with metal in your body." He remarked as two long metal nails covered in blood shot through the door and came flying towards me. They went right through my chest and I let yet another cry of pain. The nails looked like the kind they stick in your leg or ankle when you break them a certain way. My chest started to heal causing the metal nails to drop loose.  
"It's going to be a long revenge with that healing ability you've got."  
"Try and get revenge, you can't kill me." I spit blood towards him but missed.  
"Oh, but I could. I could easily rip the metal right off those bones of yours all at once, there would be no way to recover quick enough. But if I did that, then it would take all the fun out of torturing you for what you did to me."

He bent my claws backwards and I tried my best to struggle against his power."Y--you don't...errr...have the strength to." I gained a little power over his and let my claws retract back into my skin and this time I was the one who was smirking. His eyes became angry and he concentrated hard enough to pull them right back out, which left him weaker. Despite the pain my smirk still stayed and we both felt his grip on me loosen. I dropped from the mirror and charged at him, three claws went straight through his chest. Through the corner of my eye I saw the knobs on the bathroom sink untwist and fly towards me with a vengeance. I lifted my other arm and stopped with them my claws. He coughed up a bit of blood and glared at me. I didn't have to read his mind to tell he knew he was no match for me at this point. He had planned his attack just a bit too early, fucker.

With one fist of claws already inside him I let the other three rest upon his throat, ready to slice it open any second.  
"Why don't you finish me," He coughed up some more blood, " you had no problem murdering Dr. Jean Grey, your hopeless crush..."  
His words chilled my bones and made me furious at the same time, I dug my claws deeper into him, but didn't move the ones at his neck.  
"You are right, there is no fun in a quick death." I hissed slamming him up against the wall. He grinned and I realized there was someone behind me. I turned and there was a girl with short uneven black hair and gray eyes walking through the broken bathroom doorway.  
"Meet...Marrow..." Magneto let out a small laugh between coughs.  
The girl glared at me and licked her lips. She walked closer towards me and I dropped Magneto and aimed my claws towards her but before I could dig them into her the metal rod from the shower wrapped around me and pinned me up against the wall. I turned to Magneto who was holding his side gushing blood, and grinning at me. He must have regained some strength while I had him pinned to the wall.  
"Let's leave for now Marrow, Wolverine's day will come soon enough." He said struggling to stand up.  
"Don't you run away like a coward! You wanted a fight, lets finish this!" My claws sliced through the shower rod but before I could move little Miss Marrow lifted me into the air and pressed me up against the ceiling, with a small movement of her hand. But it wasn't the metal inside me she used to lift me with, it was what was underneath it, the bone, that she controlled. "Some other day Wolverine, this is just a hint of what's to come to you and your X-men friends." He started to hover towards the way he came in, through the window.

The Marrow bitch stayed put, glarin' at me as she held me against the ceiling. There was a sick grin on her lips.  
"They don't have shit to do with this, I'm the one you want bastard!" I looked down at the girl and growled at her letting her know she wasn't forgotten.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll have you exactly when I want you. But first I think I'll start with the girl." He gave me a very suspicious grin.  
"What girl?" I spat.  
"The one with the poisonous skin. The one you sacrificed yourself for so easily... She must be important to you."  
"Marie?" The fucker is gonna pay for bringing her into this.  
"Marie? What a pretty name for a thief. I think Rogue suites her much better."

"You touch her, even come close to her, I'll slice you into a thousand pieces you fucker." I haven't been this pissed off in a long while. I felt like I was going to burst I was so furious.  
"I'll be seeing you again soon Wolverine. We'll finish this then, I'll be looking forward to it. Come now Marrow."  
"I thought we came here to kill him, just because your a weakling doesn't mean we have to postpone the job old man."  
"Talk like that to me again and we'll see who's the weakling." Magneto said calmly.  
She pushed me into the ceiling a little harder and snapped both my legs in half. I howled in pain and anger.  
"It would be much more interesting to watch what Magneto's got in mind for your girlfriend. See you again handsome."  
She smiled at me and followed Magneto out through the window. I fell from the ceiling and landed in the tub, begging for my mutation to healmy legs quickly so I could kill that fucker and his bitch. If he even thinks about hurting Marie I'll cause him more pain than he could ever imagine in the sickest thoughts. The same goes for that girl as well. They want a fight, they've got one. Fuck with Marie, you fuck with me first.

Outside I heard gun shots and then the sound of bones cracking as Marrow laughed with sick desperation. My ears ached with their excruciating hollers and screams. This went on for a while as I pushed myself up and out of the tub and landed in a heap on the floor. "FUCK! You bastard!" The girl was having a field day with all those innocent people.

My mutation was fixing me, but taking it's good 'ol time. By the time I crawled to the door they were healed enough to stand on and I stumbled out the front door. Just as I had expected there was a body lying in a pool of blood, the guy's leg ripped apart where the nails had been snatched away. I looked away and stumbled down the stairs and into the lobby. No one was inside, they were all lyin' broken and dead outside in front of the motel. It looked as if Magneto and his bitch has already left the scene. I ran outside as fast as I could and chased his trail of blood through the snowy forest until it disappeared. I looked around frantically for him cursing him. I ran until my muscles burned and blood bubbled. And then I ran some more. Still they were no where to be found, they probably took off in a jet or something. I howled loudly, it echoed through the snowy forest, and I sliced and diced up the nearest tree until it was only splitters. Then I made my way back to the blood covered town.

When I got back the town's two ambulances were there and every one in the town tried to help the wounded. Every one was in a panic screaming and crying they didn't notice me take my stuff and leave. I rushed to the empty garage where my truck's window was being worked on and jumped in starting the engine. The window was still broken and it was just as cold inside as out, but I didn't care. I just knew I needed to get back to the mansion before Magneto got there. I needed Marie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Rogue's POV:_

The sound of my bags hittin' the floor caught his attention and he turned to towards me.  
"Proffessor? Is that really you?" Ah trembled not believing what ah saw. He just stared at me, an expressionless face. A playing card, the king of hearts, come out of nowhere and floated right past me. Ah watched it in confusion as it landed next to the Professor and to my least expectations turned red and blew up.  
"Professor!" Ah screamed and ran towards him but when the smoke cleared he was no longer there, and no longer the Professor. Mystique transformed from the Professor into her blue form and grabbed me from behind bringing one arm around my waist and the other across my throat to where ah couldn't move. "You bitch!" Ah struggled to get free.  
"Be quite!" She pushed me closer towards her.  
"Ah could kill you right now, you know that! Let me go!" Honestly ah could have just turned my mutation on, but ah didn't want another person inside my head. Not right then, ah needed a break. I'd rather her kill me than have to absorb another person's mutation, memories, dreams, thoughts. Ah wouldn't be able to handle anymore at this point.

A man caught my attention as he walked through the cloud of smoke and into my eye sight. He wore a brown trench coat, had reddish brown hair, and red on black eyes. Ah found myself attracted to him. He looked every calm and even had a grin on his face as he walked towards us, Mystique backed up against the wall.  
"Pretty girl you gots there." He said, his accent thick with Cajun. He shuffled a few cards in his hands. His hands were gloved leaving only his fingers exposed. "Who are you?" Ah asked as he got closer to us, Mystique's breathing picked up and ah could smell her fear. This guy wasn't with her, but against her.  
"Gambit's de name." He placed one of his exploding cards in-between my throat and Mystique's arm. It began to glow red and Mystique pushed me away from her and it blew up. Ah rolled on the ground and managed to stand up and glared at the handsome Cajun.  
"You tried to kill me!" Ah glared at him.  
"Aww, Chere. Gambit knew you was not gonna get hurt."

"Fuck you!" Ah yelled at him and looked around for Mystique through the smoke."Where did she go?" She said standing up, but no longer was she blue. Now she looked exactly like me, sounded like me. The Cajun, Gambit or whatever, looked at us both confused, but managed to keep even his confused expression calm. "Two pretty ladies Gambit sees." "Hurry, get her!" Mystique said pointing towards me.  
"What? No way!" Ah pointed back at her.  
"Which does Gambit choose?" He scratched his head.

"Hurry, it's her! Ah have to go get the others." Mystique said and started to walk off flashing me a quirky smirk.  
"Wait a minute! You aren't goin' anywhere!" Ah leaped towards her and tackled her onto the ground.  
"Stupid girl!" She hissed at me and ah held her down as hard as ah could.  
"Gambit likes dis." He reached his hands into his pockets, leaned back, and watched as Mystique and ah struggled with each other on the floor.  
"If you let me go now ah won't kill you, stubborn girl." She whispered in my ear. Ah snarled at her and threatened to touch her, bringing my hand close to her face. She transformed into Logan and ah stared in shock, almost believing what ah saw.  
"Dis fun no more." Gambit said yawning and fiddling with a card.  
"Rogue, it's me. Wolverine." Ah felt my grip loosen on her as ah fell into her trap. My body went limp and ah was memorized by his faux eyes.  
"Logan..." Ah whispered. Ah knew it wasn't him, but seeing him there underneath me made me loose all logical thought. She moved her hands out from mine and ran them along my back. Ah found myself moaning. The voices in my head told me ah was being tricked, this wasn't really Logan.

But my eyes wanted to believe it was him. She leaned her face in towards mine to kiss me.  
"Gambit changed his mind!" He watched intensely, knowing that it was really Mystique who was coming on to me. She pulled me closer to her and pressed her lips against mine. Something inside me snapped and ah realized that this wasn't Logan no matter how hard ah tried to believe it was. Ah pulled away from her and slapped her on the face, hard. She morphed back into her blue skin and there was a pink hand print on her cheek.  
"Don't fuck with my head you bitch!" Ah tried to yank her hands away from my back but she grabbed a hold of my wrists and pulled me off from on top of her. She flipped me over, my stomach facing the floor, stood up and held my arms above me.  
"I'm not playing games anymore..." She said stepping on my back pressing me against the floor with my arms being stretched as she held onto my wrists. Gambit leaped onto her and pushed her away from me, ah collapsed onto the floor. They stared at each other tryin' to figure out each other's next move.

"What's going on down here?" Ah heard Storm's voice and saw her run towards us. "Mystique?... R...Remy?" Storm examined the two people across from me.

Who the hell is Remy? This was beyond confusing. Did Storm know this Gambit/Remy guy?  
"Ororo, long time no see! Dis blue lady is tryin' to get in der." He pointed to the door that lead to Cerebro. "Mystique... I thought you were human now." Storm's eyes became white.  
"Obviously not." Mystique hissed and Gambit ran towards me, kneeling down beside me and scooping me up in his arms.  
"What do you think you're doin'?" Ah protested as he held me close to his chest and tightened his grip on me. Ah felt the air begin to get colder and colder, he must have known what Storm was doin.  
"Wait..." Mystique said, " Magneto is going to try to kill all of us." She declared. Storm's eyes changed to their normal color and she walked closer towards Mystique. The air started to change back to its normal tempture but Gambit kept his hold on me.

"You can let me go now." Ah grunted at him and he gave me a grin.  
"Gambit likes de pretty lady dis close, you do too Chere. Gambit sees you blush." He placed his hand on my check, and if ah wasn't blushing then ah certainly was now. Ah pushed him away from me and turned away crossing my arms.  
"Why should I believe you? Why are you trying to get into Cerebro?" Storm demanded.  
"I needed to find where Magneto is, I lost him somewhere in Canada. I know he's going to come here, and I plan on killing him before he gets here. I was hoping I could do this without any interruptions." She turned her eyes towards Gambit and sent him a chilling glare.  
"How do you know this?"  
"I over heard him talking with the Brotherhood. Listen, I don't give a damn about you and your X-men. I just need to find out where he is before he gets here so I can kill him myself"  
"Why are you trying to kill him, I thought you were on his side? Loyal to the brotherhood?"  
"Not any more, he abandoned me I want his life for doing this to me. Just let me use Cerebro and I will leave you alone."

"You can't!" Ah yelled at her and she turned her attention towards me, " Even if you could we wouldn't let you. You attacked me"  
"What she says is true, only the Professor could use Cerebro." Storm said, her stern look showing a hint of sadness mentioning the Professor. Mystique cursed under her breath.  
"Dis Magneto fellow, he after Ororo and Chere here?" Gambit asked Mystique.  
"Stop callin' me Chere. What's that mean?" Ah balled my fist and he winked at me. He sure was annoying... and charming for a swap rat.  
"Yes, for the third time. His mutation has returned, just like mine has and he's after revenge. Now let me go, I have to find him." She hissed.  
"You can't kill him by yourself." Ah remarked.  
"Watch me." She muttered.  
"How do you plan on doing so?" Storm asked, also not convinced Mystique could stop Magneto on her own.  
"None of your business." She said and tried to walk away but Storm blocked her, moving in front of her.  
"Make it our business. Join us against him."

What? Did ah really just hear that? Was Storm loosing her mind?  
"Are you insane? Storm!" Ah pleaded.  
"No, I'm not. We'll need all the help we can get, if what you say is true." Mystique laughed at Storm's words.  
"You think I'd stay here and defend your school? You must have frozen a few brain cells a minute ago." Mystique walked by Storm, nudging her with her shoulder as she passed. She turned and gave me a wicked grin.  
"Where else do you have to go? If you aren't with the brotherhood anymore, like you claim." Storm persisted and ah closed my eyes tryin' to think. This was pointless, and rather crazy. Gambit dug around in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He placed one in-between my lips while my eyes were closed. Ah opened them as he placed his finger on the tip, it turned red and lit the cigarette. He placed one in his own mouth and did the same. Ah mumbled a thanks and inhaled the much needed nicotine. "Anything for you Chere."  
"My name is Rogue. Stop callin' me that."  
"Anything for you, love." He grinned at me and ah couldn't help but smile myself. Ah looked back over towards Storm and Mystique, Mystique was debating Storm's offer.

"I don't want to join your team as a X-men, if that's what you're asking."  
"No. I don't trust you enough, even if I wanted to. But I don't, I'm offering you to fight by our side when the time comes. You can do what you please afterwards. Unless what you are saying is not the truth." "Well, it is, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here. Either believe me, or move out of my way. Magneto is going to pay for what he did to me." She balled her fists till they were white and anger radiated off of her. She's either a really good actress or she means what she says.

Ah think I'll place my money on acting, but Storm wasn't.  
"Then fight against him with us. You may be strong, but you are nothing against Magneto. You of all people should know that."  
"If I do..."  
"What? C'mon, this is ridiculous! Just let her go and try to stop Magneto on her own. We don't need her." Ah couldn't stop myself from interrupting. "We will need her, just as she needs us. We need you too Rogue." Storm said looking at my bags across the room. Ah had forgotten that ah was wanting to leave and felt guilty. Storm really did need me, as a teacher, a X-men. Ah started to forget the events from earlier as ah looked into Storm's eyes. She did need me, ah was being selfish to leave.

"I don't need you, but I agree that you will need me if I can't track him down before he gets here. If I stay here and fight with you, than you must promise that I get to kill him. He will die at my hands, not any of your X-men's, or yours." She reached her hand out and Storm shook it.  
"It's a promise." Ah stood up and started to leave, this women who has been our enemy from the begging had just attacked me and now she was going to be stayin' in the same building as me. Maybe I should go.  
"Rogue, will you stay?" Storm asked as ah walked by her. Mystique smirked at me, finding my wanting to leave amusing. "Ah guess..." Ah continued to walk away and Storm smiled. It was nice to her smile, it had been a while since he had.  
"Wait for Gambit, Chere!" He got to his feet and chased after me but stopped when he got closer to Ororo.  
"Remy! It's been a long, long time! How'd you end up here?" She hugged the Cajun and Mystique rolled her eyes.  
"Remy followed de blue lady here. She's a suspicious lookin' one." He winked at Mystique and she quickly made her way beside me.  
"Care to show me where I'll be staying?" She asked, getting joy out of messin' with me. Ah didn't say anything to her, just kept walking, picked my bags up, and waited for the elevator.  
"Why didn't you touch me? You could have killed me, why didn't you?" She pressed.  
"Ah don't want filth like you in my head." The elevator door slide open and walked inside, Mystique stayed and watched me before the door slide shut.

Ah crumbled up the good bye note to Hank and threw my bags down on the floor when I entered my room. So much for leaving, ah am such a sucker. All Storm had to do was look at me to persuade me to stay. Welp, everything happens for a reason. Ah rubbed the scars on my back where my wings had been. Ah suppose Mystique is here for a reason, although there was still something fishy about her. Ah had a feeling sheknew she couldn't use Cerebro, hangin' out with Magneto and all, she knows there's no way she could. She was here for some other reason. If Magneto was comin', ah was going to need to train a bit. Too bad my sparring partner wasn't there... Logan, why do you always run when things get tough? You're such a coward... It feels like you've been gone forever...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Logan's POV:_

I should have never left. So many 'Should haves'. I should have called Storm and the others to warn them while I was in that shithole town. Now I'm back on this damned road in the middle of nowhere. I should have bought one of those fuckin' cell phones.

I was driving my shitty truck as fast as it could go, but the icy roads weren't helpin' me one bit. It would probably be a little under a week before I was back in New York. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Please be safe Marie, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where's a fucking pay phone when you need one? Just my fuckin' luck...

I began to think of everyone back at the mansion. For some reason a memory from last Christmas came to mind...

---------------

_The mansion was almost empty, most of the students had gone home for the holiday. The only ones at the mansion Christmas morning were __Marie, Bobby, the Professor, Scott, and myself. Jean was somewhere under the icy waters of Alkaline Lake..._

_I had woken up early from a nightmare that morning so I went to the kitchen for a Xmas, Haha Xmas for the X-men. Okay, that was a __pathetic joke... Anyway, I needed a Xmas beer, despite it being six in the morning. The hall ways were warm and cozy with heat blazing from __the air vents. The windows were covered in frost and snow covered the mansion grounds outside. I felt so ... at peace walking down the halls. __It was a strange feeling, but it was right. I felt like I belonged, that this was where I needed to be. Even though I had never ever imagined me __in a situation like this ... part of a family... I couldn't deny the sense of peace and contentment, it was almost too good to be true. I felt __happy, almost complete._

_When I approached the kitchen I felt a strong presence. A familiar one. The door was open and I peeked inside seeing who was there. It was __Marie sitting on the counter with a coffee in hand, steam rising from the mug, and she was looking outside the window in a daze. The lights __were on but were dimmed down giving the room a glow to it. The light radiated off of her skin, making her glow beautifully as well. I remember __falling into a daze myself, watching her, her back towards me. I watched her body move slowly as she breathed, and felt a strong desire to __wrap my arms around her from behind and push her against my chest._

_I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding and she turned around. At first her expression was sad, painful for a slight second, almost t__oo short for me to comprehend, and then she quickly followed it up with a smile. "Hey Logan. You're up early." She said setting her coffee down and un crossing her legs, now they dangled from counter.  
"So are you." I managed to move my own legs, bringing myself next to her. "Ah couldn't sleep."  
"Yeah, me either kid." I sat down on the counter as well and took a swig of her coffee.  
"Yuck, I forgot you liked creme and sugar in your coffee. It's not coffee if you add all that junk in it." She laughed at me enjoying the look on __my face, and then turned to look out the window again. We sat there in silence for a long time looking out into the snow and passed the __coffee back and forth, I sipped from it just to taste her lips on the mug._

_I remember feeling so content ... until her boyfriend came in. My blood boiled and my heart sank at the same time when I watched him walk up __behind her and press her back against this chest, his arms around her waist. He did what I had so badly craved to do. The Wolverine inside __howled and my claws itched to release and pry the boy away from her. I wanted to slice off his hands as they held MY Marie._

_My morning was ruined, so easily. Just like that, and I felt like shit. Felt stupid for feeling the way I had earlier. I don't think Marie even noticed __me as I slid off the counter and left._

_----------------------------_

After remembering the way I had felt before Bobby had came into the picture, I knew that if I didn't stop Magneto that I would never have those feelings again. If Magneto destroyed Marie ... my family, my... home ... I would be back to Wolverine. There would be no more Logan, and not even a hint of happiness. I would no longer love, I would be alone, and the road would be my only home. It frightened me for a second, thinkin' back to how my life used to be before I met Marie. Before I met the X-men...

Magneto, I will kill you for this. You won't take anything away from without a fight. You've made a huge mistake fucking with me, I will have your head for that, bastard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Rogue's POV:_

"Watch out Chere!" Gambit took a hit with the bright green paint while pushin' me out of the way. My bad leg had slowed me down.  
"What did ah tell you! Stop callin' me Chere!" Ah yelled at him as he laid down covered in paint. "Rogue, Remy, pay attention!" Storm yelled across the Danger Room.

Immediately after the encounter with Mystique and discovering that Magneto was out for revenge of the X-men, Storm had us all training. Even Mystique was there, watching on the sidelines as we dodged fake lasers. The lasers where actually green paint when they hit, almost everyone was covered with it. Colossus, Storm, Mystique and ah were the only ones not. My bad leg was makin' it a lot harder for me to dodge, and ah would have been hit if it weren't for the charming Cajun.  
"Gambit take hit for love, love give kiss in return, eh?" He stuck his lips out and made kissing noises. Ah rolled my eyes and limped away when Mystique's yellow eyes caught my attention. Ah found myself turning and looking at them, they glistened and watched me back intensely. Ah couldn't take my eyes from hers, and a green ball of paint hit me in the back causing me to fall down. She smirked at me and Storm got onto to me for not paying attention. Ah cursed and left the Danger Room.

Before Storm had called us down for training, she had a meeting to introduce the X-men to Gambit and announced that Mystique would be staying with us until Magneto attacked. No one liked the idea of Mystique, but she didn't seem to mind the weird looks and protests.  
It turned out that Storm and Gambit were close friends a long while back. Gambit was a really good fighter, he would charge the cards he carried around and use them as weapons when the exploded. Ah watched Jubilee follow him around and laughed to myself. He didn't seem to pay her any attention though, which was interestin'.

Ah went outside into the night and kneeled down next to the pool. Ah ran my hands through the water trying to recover the few feathers and note book paper that was left behind. Ah shoved what I managed to retrieve into my jean pocket and went to have a quick smoke next to the fountain. This time it was empty, Bobby was gone, Kitty was in the infirmary with Warren, and Jubilee was probably following Gambit around like a lost puppy. Ah relaxed sitting down and shoving a cigarette in my mouth. It reminded me of the night Logan had found me out here, when we played in the fountain. Although almost everything reminded me of him nowadays. Ah dug around in my pockets but couldn't find my liter.

Ah cursed and moaned, I was tired and aggravated with everything and this was the last thing I needed."Need a lit, Chere?" Gambit walked up out of nowhere, and ah was actually thankful to see him.  
"Yeah, badly." Ah moaned.  
"A beautiful lady likes you, don't deserve to be angry." He pressed his finger gently at the end of the cigarette. The way he looked straight into my eyes sent shiver up my spine and my heart beat skipped. It was almost as if he had looked right through me, seeing and knowing every thing I've ever done. It was an unsettling, yet somehow arousing feeling.  
"Easy for you to say. You always seem to be calm and collected." Ah said in-between puffs and he sat down next to me.  
"Remy knows anger well, and I don't likes it. Makes your eyes look like dis." He pointed to his eyes, red on black. "Ah like your eyes..." Ah remarked, looking into them. They didn't look like the eyes of an angry man. Being around Logan, ah know what eyes looked like when a person is angry. Ah miss his angry hazel eyes...

Gambit, Remy, whatever his name is, placed his hand on my check and caressed under my eye with his thumb.  
"Anger makes Cher...Rogue's eyes hard 'n gray." Ah found myself lost in his gaze, ah didn't want to turn away. We stared at each other until an ash from my cigarette fell and landed on my hand. Ah yelped and yanked away shaking the ash off my skin. "Dammnit..." There was a red mark left behind. Remy took my hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. He blew on it, making it feel a little better. "Thanks..." He looked up and smiled at me, left a kiss on my hand, and got up to leave.  
"Where are you goin'?" Ah asked.  
"Do you know where Remy's room might be? Dis place is too big to remember." Ah smiled watching him observe the mansion with awe and confusion. Ah got up and linked my arm with his, making him grin, and walked him inside and towards his room.

"You know when ah first came here Logan and I spent hours searchin' up and down the halls, tryin' to figure out where everything was." "

Who dis Logan? Boyfriend?" He arched his eyebrow, but nearly as cute lookin' as Logan's when he did it.  
"Oh, no... He's my best friend. Hopefully one day you'll get to meet him. Ah'm not too sure if you'd like him though, he doesn't get along with people very well."  
"Remy gets along wit you very, very well. Maybe Remy can be your boyfriend?" He looked down at me and smiled. Ah chuckled and stopped in front of a room just one hall down from mine.  
"Well, here's your room Remy." Ah pulled my arm from his and turned to walk away but her placed his hand on my wrist stopping me.  
"Where's yours?" He asked.  
"Not far from here." Ah teased. "Nice ta know Chere's close by. G'night love." He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead causing me to blush and entered his room.

Ah yawned becoming exhausted, the past two days had taken a lot out of me. Ah decided to go check on Warren, who would be getting out of the infirmary tomorrow, and see what Hank was up to. Ah thought about how all of the classes had been canceled until the whole Magneto things was over. Ah was grateful that I wouldn't have to teach, the two students who had whispered about me had really gotten to me.

Still...if Magneto was coming for us, would we be able to stop him? Ah shivered and tasted something metallic in my mouth when I thought about Magneto. Hopefully Hank will give me some pain killers to numb my brain for a while...too much was goin' on up there...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes I did make up my own Mutant. I'm not sure if there are any mutants in the comics who control bones, or any named Marrow. But if there are, then let me know! hehehe.**

**Please let me know what you think and if there is anything I should change or fix. Thank you so much for the reviews!  
(oh just to let ya'll know I changed the song at the end of Chapter 5 to 'Boys Don't Cry' by The Cure. I thought it fit the situation between**

**Marie and Logan better) If ya'll have any song suggestions in mind that relate to Logan and Marie please let me know. :)**

_Smashing Pumpkins_

_in the arms of sleep_

_sleep will not come to this tired body_

_now peace will not come to this lonely heart_

_there are some things i'll live without_

_but i want you to know that_

_i need you right now_

_i need you tonite_

_i steal a kiss from her sleeping shadow_

_moves cause i'll always miss her wherever she goes_

_and i'll always need her more than she could ever need me_

_i need someone to ease my mind_

_but sometimes a someone is so hard to find_

_and i'll do anything to keep her here tonite_

_and i'll say anything to make her feel alright_

_and i'll be anything to keep her here tonite_

_cause i want you to stay, with me i need you tonite_

_she comes to me like an angel_

_out of time as i play the part of a saint on my knees_

_there are some things i'll live without_

_but i want you to know that i need you right now_

_suffer my desire_

_suffer my desire_

_suffer my desire for you_


	8. SORRY!

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've having horrible writer's block on this one. So I can't really say when the next update will be but I have something new for all you Logan & Marie buddies of mine! I just uploaded a new story about the two so just click on my name and look for it if you're interested. The story is called 'Lost & Found'. Thanks guys, and sorry for not updating on this one :(


End file.
